Une mannequin chez les loups
by Moimoi51
Summary: Lina, la cousine de Jacob , retourne habiter à la Push chez son oncle. Elle n'a pas connaissance de l'existence des loups et pourtant elle va devoir s'y habituer.
1. Prologue

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Prologue**

PDV Lina

_- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jacob, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, merci de laisser un message, je vous rappellerai._

_- Bon Jacob, c'est Lina. C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais un portable c'est fait pour être utilisé. Je pars de Paris demain matin vers 6 heures du matin, donc je serai à Seattle vers 17 heures, heure française, donc 7 heures du matin heure américaine. J'aurais voulu savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher, parce que ma voiture va devoir voyager en bateau, et donc je n'ai pas de moyen de transport pour venir jusqu'à Forks, sauf peut-être le taxi mais ça reviendrait à trop cher. S'il te plait, rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Bisous._

Trois fois que je l'appelai, et même pas capable de décrocher son téléphone ! Non mais je vous jure…

Je m'appelle Lina Black, j'ai 25 ans, et je suis la cousine de Jacob. Je dois, ou plutôt je veux retourner aux Etats-Unis après 8 ans passés en France. Je suis mannequin, et j'aimerais prendre en quelque sorte ma retraite, car c'est un métier particulièrement épuisant et puis, avec tout l'argent que j'ai pu gagner, j'ai largement de quoi vivre. J'ai commencé ce métier à l'âge de 15 ans, et depuis 10 ans je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de repos. Entre les shooting, les podiums et autres, j'ai certes beaucoup voyagé mais le calme de la Push est la chose qui m'a le plus manqué. De plus, j'étais très proche de mon cousin car nous avons le même âge, et je ne sais pas si le lien que nous avions est resté le même. J'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver mon oncle, mes cousines et mon cousin. Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je ne vous ai pas parlé de mes parents ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai été élevée par mon oncle Billy, le frère de ma mère, depuis mes 5 ans. Mes parents ont été les victimes d'un tueur fou alors qu'ils étaient en voyage pour fêter leurs 10 ans de mariage. Ils n'avaient pas été les seules victimes : huit autres personnes avaient également périt dans cette fusillade. Après 20 ans, j'ai appris à en parler sans trop de douleur, mais j'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils soient présents lors de mes premiers pas dans le monde de la mode.

J'allais donc enfin retrouver la terre de mon enfance après 8 ans d'absence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors d'abord je voudrais vous dire un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma fiction. C'est vraiment génial. :D**

**Ensuite, merci à mes trois revieweuses.**

**Et puis surtout, bonne lecture !**

**merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour en terre connue**

PDV Lina

J'ai encore rappelé deux fois mon cousin sans qu'il ne réponde. J'étais donc à l'aéroport de Roissy où j'attendais de pouvoir prendre mon avion. Mon agent – Aurore – avait décidé de m'accompagner, et elle me demandait pour la dixième fois (minimum) si j'étais sûre de vouloir partir.

- Aurore, ça ne sert à rien de me le redemander. Oui, je suis sûre de moi. Je ferai les deux derniers shootings dont j'ai signé les photos, mais rien de plus. J'espère sincèrement que nous resterons en contact, en tant qu'amies et non plus en tant que relations de travail. Ça a été dix très belles années, mais je n'en peux plus.

- Bon, c'est ton choix, mais je t'aurais avertie. Je ne pense pas qu'arrêter ta carrière si jeune soit un bénéfice pour toi.

- Aurore, je te suis très reconnaissante pour tout le travail que tu as fait pour moi, mais comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ma famille et mes amis me manquent. J'ai besoin de retourner auprès d'eux.

« _Les passagers du vol 3025 à destination de Seattle sont priés de se présenter Porte C pour l'embarquement._ »

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse qu'en entendant cette annonce. J'allais enfin pouvoir mettre fin à cette discussion qui revenait depuis que j'avais annoncé la fin de ma carrière, c'est-à-dire pratiquement un mois et demi avant.

- Aurore, j'ai été ravie de travailler avec toi durant toutes ces années, et je t'appellerai de temps en temps pour prendre un peu de tes nouvelles. Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Je lui dis au revoir, puis je partis à la recherche de cette fameuse Porte C, et pour cela j'ai dû traverser la moitié de l'aéroport. Autant vous dire que sur des talons de dix centimètres, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile… Je suis enfin arrivée devant la porte d'embarquement, j'ai présenté mon billet et mon passeport à l'hôtesse, et je pus passer. Je suis montée dans l'avion où une deuxième hôtesse me dirigea vers ma place. J'étais installée côté hublot, et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était déjà installée sur l'autre siège. Je mis mon sac à main au-dessus des sièges, et je me suis installée à ma place. Trois quarts d'heure après que j'ai embarqué, l'avion décolla. Je me mis à penser à Puxie, mon bébé labrador que j'avais adopté deux mois auparavant et qui se trouvait en soute avec les autres animaux. C'était son premier voyage, mais une fois que nous serions à La Push elle aurait tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin. D'ailleurs, en parlant de La Push, je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais m'y rendre si mon cousin ne me répondait pas. C'est sur cette pensée que j'ai allongé mon siège et que je me suis endormie.

Je me fis réveiller par la femme à côté de moi qui me prévint qu'on avait servi les repas. Je remis donc mon siège en position assise juste au moment où on nous amena les repas. Ce midi nous aurions donc droit à un steak trop cuit (ou semelle de chaussure, au choix) et à une purée de… peut-être bien brocoli, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. J'ai donc mangé bien malgré moi ce plateau, et je me suis plongée ensuite dans la lecture d'un classique français, _Bel-Ami_ de Maupassant. J'avais certes passé huit ans en France, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je parlais bien français. La plupart du temps, les gens adoraient me faire parler en français car ils aimaient mon accent. Le vol dura encore quatre heures, durant lesquelles j'ai regardé deux films, puis l'avion entama sa descente sur Seattle.

Une fois dans l'aéroport, ainsi que mes bagages, et surtout Puxie, récupérés, j'ai décidé d'appeler mon cousin encore une fois. Finalement, il décrocha.

- Allo, Lina ?

- Oui Jake, je suis heureuse d'entendre enfin ta voix ! Est-ce que tu as pu venir à l'aéroport ?

- Retourne-toi.

Je tournai donc la tête et tombai nez à nez avec un magnifique jeune amérindien, aux cheveux ébène et avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage.

- Lina, comme tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi Jacob. Je vois qu'en huit ans tu as bien grandi.

- Encore heureux, je n'allais pas rester au mètre soixante-dix-neuf, quand même ! Et toi tu es magnifique ! Grande, fine, et surtout si… enfin, tellement….

Jacob ne termina pas sa phrase, comme à chaque fois qu'il était étonné. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que nous nous somme vus, j'avais dix-sept ans, et j'étais un peu plus rondouillette. Et c'est à ce moment-là que décida de se manifester Puxie.

- Jake, est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer la sortie ? Parce que je crois que la miss a envie de se dégourdir un peu les pattes.

- Oui oui, on y va. C'est quoi comme race ?

- Un labrador. Elle n'a que quatre mois.

Jacob me mena rapidement à la sortie de l'aéroport, où nous attendaient Jared, Leah (mes deux meilleurs amis) et une fille que je n'avais jamais vue. J'ai directement sauté dans les bras de Jared, qui me serra de toutes ses forces.

- Lina, tu es devenue magnifique. Enfin, tu l'étais déjà avant, mais tu étais plus petite et moins… enfin plus…

- Merci beaucoup Jared. Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé toi aussi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Leah vint ensuite me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu es devenue un vrai canon. Tu es superbe.

- Merci Leah, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien vous m'avez manqué, tous les trois. Enfin, surtout toi ma Lily.

Jacob me présenta ensuite sa petite amie, Louane, puis il m'emmena à sa voiture avant de nous conduire à La Push.

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Le prochain sera en multi points de vue ! (Une toute nouvelle méthode pour moi. ^^ ) **

**Une review = un teaser. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos reviews. :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

** Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et redécouvertes**

PDV Jacob

J'étais venu à l'aéroport de Seattle pour chercher ma cousine. J'avais décidé de ne pas l'appeler avant pour lui faire la surprise. L'avion en provenance de Paris atterrit, et j'attendis avec impatience de retrouver Lina. Mon téléphone sonna, et le numéro de ma cousine s'afficha.

- Allo Lina ?

- Oui Jake, je suis heureuse d'entendre enfin ta voix ! Est-ce que tu as pu venir à l'aéroport ?

Ma cousine m'avait tellement manqué que je ne pouvais la faire mariner plus longtemps.

- Retourne-toi.

La magnifique jeune fille brune qui était dos à moi se retourna, et je pus enfin revoir le visage de Lina. Elle avait légèrement grandi en huit ans. Elle devait facilement atteindre 1m75, et avec ses talons elle paraissait vraiment grande. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon qui laissait voir tout son visage. Ses grands yeux verts étaient soulignés d'un fin trait d'eyeliner, ce qui mettait encore plus en valeur leur couleur émeraude, et son sourire illuminait son visage à la peau mate.

Après cette petite inspection et après l'avoir serrée dans mes bras, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie de l'aéroport, où nous attendaient Jared, Leah et Louane, ma petite amie depuis maintenant trois ans. Lina sauta tout de suite dans les bras de Jared, chose qui ne m'étonna pas car ils étaient absolument inséparables avant son départ. Leah la rejoignit ensuite, et Lina ne la lâcha plus. Je lui ai ensuite présenté Louane, puis nous partîmes à la voiture. Sachant que nous avions trois heures de voitures, nous allions pouvoir rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Leah et Jared sont montés dans la voiture que ce dernier avait prise pour venir, tandis que Louane prit place à l'arrière de ma voiture.

- Alors raconte-moi, c'était comment la France ? ai-je demandé à Lina.

- C'est magnifique. J'étais la plupart du temps à Paris, mais je suis aussi passée dans quelques villes au sud, et c'est très chaud et ensoleillé. J'ai également visité d'autres pays comme l'Australie, le Brésil ou le Japon. Ce sont de beaux pays également, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un endroit de calme dans toutes les villes que j'ai traversées ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a manqué le plus. La Push est un lieu tellement calme que j'ai mis longtemps avant de m'habituer au bruit et au stress des grandes villes.

- Tu verras, pas mal de choses ont changé à La Push pendant ton absence. Les filles sont parties de la maison. Rebecca à Hawaï, et Rachel à Miami. Et je suppose que tu es au courant que Billy s'est remarié avec Sue.

- Oui, je l'ai appris ! J'ai reçu le faire-part du mariage, et j'étais vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir venir. Enfin, c'est les aléas du métier. Au fait, sans vouloir m'incruster, est-ce que tu aurais une petite place pour moi et Puxie quelques temps ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir sur le canapé, non, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami. Mais tu as toujours ta chambre chez Billy.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas déranger Billy et Sue en arrivant avec mes gros sabots…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a déjà le frère de Leah, Seth, qui habite avec eux. Il a dix-neuf ans. Mais tu dois te souvenir de lui, non ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Bon d'accord, c'est une option envisageable.

Le voyage dura encore deux bonnes heures pendant lesquelles nous nous sommes raconté nos vies respectives.

PDV Lina

Après trois heures de voiture, nous sommes enfin arrivés à La Push. Jacob me conduisit directement chez Billy, où j'ai retrouvai avec joie mon oncle. J'ai libéré Puxie de son sac de voyage, et elle bondit pour aller découvrir l'intérieur de la maison. Leah en profita pour aller voir sa mère, et Jared nous accompagna. Seth fit son apparition, et il était devenu un vrai géant.

- Dis-moi Jake, c'est normal que vous soyez tous aussi grands ? Parce que moi, je suis peut-être un peu grande pour une fille, mais vous, vous êtes vraiment immenses ! Je ne sais pas, vous plafonnez à un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ?

- Pour ma part, un mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze. Mais tu n'as pas encore vu Paul. C'est le plus grand.

- Qui est Paul ?

- C'est un ami qui a emménagé trois ans après ton départ. Il a deux ans de plus que nous, et il est assez sympa. Mais tu ne le rencontreras pas pour le moment : il est parti voir ses parents à Chicago. Il revient dans une petite semaine, à peu près.

- Alors j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

- Lina, je ne sais pas si Jacob t'a mise au courant, mais tu as toujours ta chambre ici, me prévint mon oncle, qui n'avait pas changé. Je pense toutefois que tu vas vouloir trouver un logement à toi assez rapidement, mais saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, Jared m'avais prévenue qu'il avait une chambre inoccupée chez lui, et qu'il voulait bien m'accueillir le temps dont j'aurai besoin.

- En fait, comme Jared m'a également proposé d'aller chez lui le temps nécessaire, je pense que je vais vous laisser tranquilles et aller chez lui, précisai-je.

- Mais tu sais que tu ne déranges pas si tu restes. En même temps, je veux bien comprendre que tu aies envie de retrouver ton meilleur ami après tant de temps, acquiesça Billy.

- C'est vrai ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr que non. Si tu me promets de venir voir ton vieil oncle de temps en temps, pas de soucis. Et puis maintenant tu es majeure, alors je n'ai plus mon mot à dire sur tes choix.

- Merci beaucoup ! Et bien sûr que je viendrai te voir. Maintenant que je ne suis pas loin, je viendrai te casser les pieds tous les jours.

Du coup, comme mon oncle m'avait donné son accord, nous nous sommes mis en route jusque chez Jared, qui avait une petite maison près de la forêt. Puxie était sur mes genoux dans la voiture, et dès que j'ouvris la portière elle sauta de la voiture et alla faire le tour de la maison avant de nous rejoindre devant la porte d'entrée. La maison me paraissait plutôt bien rangée pour une maison de célibataire, et vraiment bien meublée. Le salon était composé d'une table basse, d'un canapé plutôt vieux et d'un petit écran de télé. Des cartons de pizza traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que quelques bouteilles de bière.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très bien rangé, mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, alors bon… Si tu veux t'installer, ta chambre est en haut, deuxième porte à gauche. La salle de bain est juste à côté.

Je suis donc montée pour voir la chambre en question. Quand je l'ouvris, je vis un sol en bois brut et des murs couleur crème, avec au centre de la pièce un grand lit de deux places. Une grande armoire était placée le long d'un mur, et les fenêtres donnaient sur la forêt. Quoi de mieux pour se reposer que le calme de la forêt ? Donc, après trois aller-retour pour monter toutes mes valises, mes escarpins furent remplacés par une paire de ballerine et ma chemise par un vieux sweat trop grand. Je rejoignis alors Jared dans le salon, qui était désormais rangé.

Nous nous installâmes sur la table basse pour discuter, et Jared me proposa une bière que j'acceptai, car je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de manger ou de boire ce que je voulais depuis pas mal d'années. Maintenant que je ne faisais plus partie du monde impitoyable de la mode, j'allais pouvoir manger un peu plus de choses tout en continuant à faire du sport. Nous avons discuté pendant deux bonnes heures, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je m'endormis sur le canapé. Il n'était que midi ici, mais avec le décalage horaire, cela correspondait pour moi à vingt-trois heures. Je dormis à peu près l'équivalent d'une nuit, car je me réveillai à vingt-deux heures.

Comme j'étais désormais bien réveillée, j'en ai profité pour aller me balader sur la plage avec Puxie. Il faisait nuit noire, mais quelques lampes éclairaient un peu la plage. Je suis alors partie retrouver l'endroit où nous jouions toujours quand nous étions petits. Puxie découvrit les joies de l'eau et s'amusa à y plonger. Je m'assis dans le sable, allumai une cigarette et regardai Puxie jouer dans l'eau. Après une heure de promenade, je suis rentrée et je vis que j'avais manqué cinq appels. Un d'Aurore, mon agent, deux de Sélène, une mannequin avec qui je m'entendais assez bien, et deux de mon ex.

Pendant près de trois ans, j'étais sortie avec un joueur de basket français, mais notre relation était un vrai yoyo. Des hauts et des bas, mais en réalité bien plus de bas que de hauts. Bien sûr il me reprochait d'être toujours absente, mais lui n'était pas beaucoup présent non plus. Notre relation survivait tant bien que mal, mais j'avais fini par le quitter parce que je n'en pouvais plus de son ego surdimensionné. Je l'ai quitté trois mois avant d'annoncer la fin de ma carrière. Beaucoup de personnes avaient cru que c'était à cause de lui, mais cela n'avait presque aucun rapport. Mais je dois avouer que cette situation m'avait réellement fait réaliser combien tous mes proches me manquaient. Parce que même si Leah était au courant, elle n'était pas là pour me soutenir. J'avais énormément souffert de cette rupture, car même s'il était plutôt centré sur lui-même, je l'aimais vraiment.

J'ai donc décidé tout d'abord de rappeler Aurore, puis Sélène, qui voulaient toutes les deux savoir si mon voyage s'était bien passé. Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et je composai le numéro de James. Dès qu'il décrocha, je sentis petit à petit ma force s'envoler, mais je ne voulais pas raccrocher afin de mettre toutes les choses au clair avec lui.

- Lina, enfin je peux t'avoir au téléphone ! Je suis passé à ton appartement tout à l'heure, mais on m'a dit que tu étais retournée aux États-Unis.

- Oui, je suis de retour dans mon pays. Auprès de mes proches, et de ceux qui m'aiment vraiment. Je ne suis pas partie à cause de toi, mais grâce à toi. C'est ton inattention envers moi qui m'a ouvert les yeux. C'est parce que tu ne te souciais pas de moi que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais besoin de revenir ici. Mais tu n'as joué qu'un bien petit rôle là-dedans. Je savais déjà bien avant que je voulais repartir. Je peux donc en quelques sortes te remercier.

- Lina, attends, tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je suis peut-être un peu trop occupé à cause du basket, mais je saurai faire plus attention à toi.

- Ne cherche pas trop loin, James, c'est trop tard. Tu trouveras bien vite une fille qui tombera sous ton charme. Donc s'il te plaît ne m'appelle plus, ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma vie ici avec un homme qui en vaudra la peine. Alors au revoir.

- Attends Lina...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et raccrochai le téléphone. Maintenant que je lui avais dit ses quatre vérités, j'espérai sincèrement qu'il allait passer à autre chose.

**Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Lina !**

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Une review = un teaser. (Vous pouvez quand même laisser des reviews et, si vous ne voulez pas spécialement de teaser, précisez-le. ****)**

**Bonne semaine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci à Galswinthe pour sa review et à toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fiction en alerte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre**

PDV Lina

Ce jour-là, ma voiture devait enfin arriver aux États-Unis. Même si je pouvais survivre sans elle, c'était toujours plus pratique d'avoir une voiture. D'autant plus qu'avec ma voiture devait arriver ma moto, et celle-là je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'en passer. La sensation de liberté que je ressentais sur ma moto est vraiment indescriptible. Aurore m'avait fortement déconseillé de m'acheter une moto tant que je serais mannequin, notamment à cause des risques d'accident, mais je ne l'avais pas écoutée.

Quand nous avions quinze ans avec mon cousin, nous avions réparé une moto-cross ensemble, et depuis ce temps-là je voulais absolument passer mon permis moto pour avoir une vraie moto. J'avais donc réussi à trouver quelques trous chaque semaine dans mon emploi du temps afin de pouvoir passer mon permis. Dès que je l'ai eu, je me suis acheté une moto de petite cylindrée, puis pour mes vingt-quatre ans je me suis offert une vraie moto : une superbe Suzuki noir. J'ai décidé de les envoyer par bateau de Paris à Seattle afin que je puisse conduire un peu ma moto. Quant à ma voiture, je demanderais à Jake de la conduire. Leah avait déjà accepté de faire le voyage jusqu'à Seattle, et Jake accepterait de m'aider si je lui disais que j'avais besoin de lui.

Sachant que nous devions être à seize heures à Seattle et qu'il était seulement dix heures, je tournais en rond dans la maison, et Jared n'arrêtait pas de râler en me voyant ainsi. Ca faisait à peine quatre jours que j'étais de retour à La Push, mais nous avions déjà retrouvé les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je décidai donc de sortir me promener avec Puxie, qui me courait autour depuis que j'étais réveillée. J'enfilai un short et un sweat afin d'aller courir un peu sur la plage avec miss Puxie. Je lui ai enfilé sa laisse, et nous sommes parties en courant vers la plage. Je courus pendant une bonne heure avant de décider de rentrer prendre une bonne douche. Quand je suis rentrée dans la maison, une odeur de pizza me monta au nez.

- Jared, tu as encore commandé une pizza ? T'es pas possible, dis-je en riant. C'est quoi comme pizza ?

- Une quatre fromages et une bolognaise.

- Garde-moi une petite part des deux s'il te plait, je vais prendre une douche.

J'ai rapidement enlevé mon sweat, que je mis dans le lave-linge, puis je me suis retournée pour monter dans la salle de bain, quand je vis soudain Jared me dévisager.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jared ? C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue en débardeur, non plus ! lui dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, mais depuis que tu es revenue, tu es toujours dans des pulls, alors que là c'est quand même plus...

- Bon, finis ta phrase, sinon pas de pizzas ! lui dis-je en prenant les deux cartons de pizza et en m'enfuyant de l'autre côté de la maison.

- Hé, mes pizzas !

Jared commença à me courir après, et je devais avouer qu'il était vraiment très rapide.

- Allez, je vais te les rendre, je vais pas manger tout ça toute seule de toutes façons. Mais je veux juste savoir ce que tu pensais en me regardant à l'instant… lui demandais-je avec un regard suppliant.

- Bon, ok. Je me disais que tu es vraiment très belle habillée comme ça. Et aussi que j'adore ton tatouage.

- Il n'a rien de particulier, pourtant. J'ai juste fait marquer « Life don't wait for you » (La vie ne t'attend pas), et en dessous « Carpe Diem » (Cueille le jour). Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de spécial. Mais au fait, comment tu l'as vu ? demandais-je d'un air étonné.

- Moi je trouve ça super joli, c'est tout. Et je l'ai vu quand tu t'es baissée pour mettre ton pull dans le lave-linge. Ton tee-shirt s'est un peu remonté, et j'ai juste vu le « Carpe Diem ».

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait tatouer, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Bon, du coup je suis obligée de te rendre tes pizzas.

Après avoir rendu à Jared ses pizzas, j'ai rapidement envoyé texto à Jake pour savoir s'il pouvait venir pour treize heures. Après cela, je partis donc sous la douche. Quand je redescendis de la salle de bain, il était midi quarante-cinq. Je pris une part de pizza, puis je suis remontée chercher mon casque et mon blouson de moto, que je suis allée déposer dans le coffre de voiture de Leah juste au moment où Jacob arrivait.

- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ici ?

- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner à Seattle avec Leah. J'ai besoin de toi pour ramener ma voiture. Parce que, comme tu es un super mécanicien, j'aurais bien aimé que tu puisses jeter un coup d'œil dessus avant de la ramener… lui demandais-je en espérant qu'il n'avait rien de prévu.

- Ok. Et tu veux qu'on parte quand ?

- Dans, hum… cinq minutes ? Si ça te convient, bien sûr.

Il acquiesça sans poser de question. Je partis prendre une deuxième part de pizza, une bouteille d'eau, et j'allais rejoindre Leah et Jake dans la voiture. Leah alluma aussitôt la musique, et elle mit _Seven Nation Army_. Le voyage me parut interminable, et quand enfin nous sommes arrivés au Port de Seattle et que Leah se gara, je bondis de la voiture presque en sautillant. Le bateau était déjà arrivé, et je dus aller sur le quai B pour aller signer des papiers pour récupérer ma voiture et ma moto. Je partis signer les papiers, puis j'ai amené Jacob jusqu'à la voiture.

- Attends, je rêve ou c'est réellement une Jaguar xf ? me demanda-t-il, hébété.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Et je peux te demander un petit service ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de la conduire jusqu'à La Push ?

- Mais… bien sûr ! Et toi ? Tu vas rentrer comment ?

- En moto.

- Parce qu'en plus de ce petit bijou, tu as une moto ?

- Oui, et elle est juste là, lui dis-je en lui montrant la place juste à côté.

- Bah alors il n'y a absolument aucun souci, me dit-il, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire.

Il monta alors dans la voiture tandis que j'allais chercher ma veste et mon casque dans la voiture de Leah.

- Par contre Jake, ne vas pas trop vite. Je tiens à toi, quand même, et tu verras qu'elle démarre au quart de tour.

- Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas, m'assura Jake sans vraiment écouter.

Je suis montée sur ma moto, qui démarra dans un doux bruit de moteur. J'ai d'abord roulé doucement pour bien reprendre la main, et une fois que j'ai retrouvé mes repères, j'ai accéléré petit à petit. J'ai donc rallié Seattle à La Push en deux heures quarante-cinq au lieu de trois heures et quart. Jacob arriva peu de temps après moi, suivi de Leah. Je me suis directement garée devant chez mon oncle pour aller le voir un peu.

- Alors Jake, c'était bien la conduite de ma voiture ? demandais-je en riant.

- Un vrai bonheur ! me dit-il, tout heureux.

Mon oncle nous entendit arriver, et il nous rejoignit devant la maison.

- Je suppose que c'est ta voiture, Li ?

- Oui, oncle Billy.

- Et tu l'as laissée entre les mains de ton cousin ?

- Bah j'étais un peu obligée, mais j'avais également envie qu'il la conduise parce que je sais qu'il adore les voitures. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser conduire ma moto, puisqu'il n'a pas le permit adéquat.

- Bon, bon… Sue vient de finir de préparer le repas. Vous voulez manger avec nous ?

- Oui, avec plaisir ! répondis-je en cœur avec mon cousin.

Nous avons donc partagé un repas en famille avant que je ne sois rentrée chez Jared. Jacob repartit avec moi, et Louane l'accompagna. Je les ramenai donc chez eux en voiture, et je laissai ma moto chez mon oncle. En rentrant chez Jared, j'entendis de la musique assez forte, et une odeur de produit nettoyant.

- Jared, tu nettoies la maison ?

- Oui, à cause de ton chien. Elle a renversé la bouteille de soda sur le parquet, et maintenant ça colle.

Je n'avais pu réprimer un rire.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Au moins, maintenant, tu sauras qu'il ne faut rien laisser trainer, parce qu'elle est vraiment très joueuse. Alors ma Puxie, tu as embêté monsieur Jared ? J'espère que tu n'as pas couru partout toute l'après-midi ?

- Si, mais bon c'est pas trop grave. Je l'ai emmenée courir un peu sur la plage. Elle a l'air d'apprécier la mer. Et non, c'est gentil mais je ne vais pas avoir besoin de ton aide, j'ai pratiquement fini.

- D'accord. Oui, en effet, elle aime beaucoup la mer. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle toute l'après-midi.

Je partis le rejoindre dans le salon et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue. Quand j'ai reculé, il m'attrapa le bras et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'on était en train de faire ? Je tentai de reculer, mais au final je sentais que j'appréciais cette étreinte. Mais ça risquait de compromettre notre amitié. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Jared recula, troublé et gêné. Je pris Puxie dans mes bras, pris mon paquet de cigarettes et sortis m'asseoir sur les marches d'escalier, devant la maison. Quand je fus dehors, j'ai lâché Puxie et j'ai allumé une cigarette. Je me mis à réfléchir à ce qui avait pu nous mener jusque-là. J'étais rentrée deux minutes chercher ma veste, car il commençait à faire assez froid dehors. Je fus obligée de retourner dans le salon où Jared discutait avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Je pris donc ma veste, qui était posée sur le canapé, et ressortis. Je restai dehors pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Jared m'avait embrassée. Puxie vint s'endormir à mes pieds, et je décidai alors de rentrer dans la maison pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. J'ai retiré mes botes, rangé ma veste, et je suis allée prendre une bière dans le frigo. Au moment où je repassais dans le salon, Jared m'appela et me présenta le jeune homme qui était avec lui.

- Lina, je te présente Paul.

Quand j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, j'ai croisé ses beaux yeux noirs, et je me sentis soudain comme clouée au sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, mais quand j'ai enfin réussi à décoller mes yeux des siens, Jared me fixa bizarrement.

Je tendis la main pour le saluer, puis, désorientée, j'ai réussi je ne sais comment à monter prendre une longue douche chaude. Après celle-ci, j'ai allumé mon ordinateur pour voir deux mails d'Aurore. Le premier me rappelait les deux derniers contrats que j'avais signés, et l'autre m'indiquait les dates et les lieux. Alors que j'éteignais mon ordinateur, Jared frappa à la porte et me demanda s'il pouvait entrer dans ma chambre.

- Ecoute Li, commença-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- T'inquiète pas. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris non plus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que cet incident n'atteigne pas notre amitié.

- Notre amitié pourrait résister à bien pire. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Alors, câlin ?

- Câlin, me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

J'allai m'y blottir, puis je me mis rapidement au lit après l'avoir salué, étrangement exténuée.

**Prochain chapitre, encore un point de vue de Lina.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du baiser entre Jared et Lina ?**

**J'avais envie d'un rencontre un peu particulière entre les deux futurs tourtereaux, une rencontre dans des conditions qui pouvaient prêter à confusion. :-D**

**Une review = un teaser.**

**Bonne semaine !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos reviews. :)**

**Galswinthe : réponses en partie dans ce chapitre. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 4 : Connaissance**

PDV Lina

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le petit incident avec Jared. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir Paul, mais normalement, ce soir-là, les garçons avaient organisé un feu de camp sur la falaise et j'allais enfin pouvoir faire réellement connaissance avec lui. Deux jours plus tard, je devais faire un shooting pour Vanity Fair, avec comme cadre la plage de La Push, et la semaine d'après c'était un shooting pour ELLE, mais cette fois-ci je devais me rendre à Los Angeles. Et après cela, ma carrière serait définitivement du passé, et j'en étais heureuse.

Comme Los Angeles est vraiment magnifique, j'avais proposé à Leah de venir avec moi, et nous y resterions trois ou quatre jours pour faire un peu de tourisme. Heureusement, nous serions au début du mois de juin, et donc normalement nous aurions du soleil. Quoique cette logique n'est pas toujours applicable partout. Il n'y a qu'à voir Forks : peu importe la saison, le temps y est toujours pareil. Peut-être deux ou trois jours de soleil par mois, sinon le reste du temps c'est pluie ou ciel gris, mais ne nous plaignons pas trop.

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. Ce soir-là, j'allais enfin pouvoir réellement discuter avec Paul. Franchement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais tant hâte. Je ne le connaissais même pas, et si ça se trouve il ne m'apprécierait pas. Jared m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis, que nous nous entendrions très bien. Enfin bon…

Je revins de mon petit footing journalier avec Puxie, et j'allai me faire couler un bon bain chaud. Puxie était allée se coucher au pied du canapé, comme à chaque fois qu'on rentrait après avoir couru. Jared était parti je ne sais trop où, alors j'en profitai pour mettre la musique assez fort dans la salle de bain. Je mis mon IPod en route et choisis _Dangerous_ d'Akon. Je suis restée pendant une heure dans le bain. Quand je sortis, je changeai de playlist et tombai sur _Snow_ des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Je me mis à chanter avec le sèche-cheveux dans la chambre, et quand mes cheveux furent enfin secs, j'enfilai un jean un peu troué au genou, une chemise noire par-dessus un débardeur blanc, et une paire de sandales compensées noires. Je m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon décoiffé, parce qu'avoir les cheveux au milieu du dos, c'est très joli mais très peu pratique, et je me maquillai légèrement. Un trait de crayon, un peu de fard à paupière et le tour est joué ! J'enfilai ensuite sa laisse à Puxie, et nous sommes parties chez mon oncle. C'est là-bas que devaient me rejoindre plus tard Jake et Leah.

Je détachai Puxie en rentrant dans la maison de mon oncle, et elle courut directement dans les pieds de Seth. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait assez étonnée, mais la première fois que nous sommes venues ici, Puxie a fait la rencontre de Seth, et depuis, chaque fois que nous venions, elle courait dans les pieds de Seth. Je la laissai donc avec Seth et allai saluer tout le monde. Une autre chose que je ne comprenais pas : comment un salon aussi petit que celui de Billy pouvait contenir autant de personnes ? Parce que là, dans ce tout petit salon, il y avait mon oncle, Sue, Louane, Claire, Embry, Quil, Seth, le chien et moi. Effectivement, nous n'étions pas gros, et je pense que Puxie ne compte pas comme une personne niveau taille, mais je ne comprenais pas. Donc je me trouvai une place dans un pouf autour de la table basse, et je pris part à la discussion. Environ une demi-heure après que je sois arrivée, Jake et Leah nous rejoignirent, et Embry et Louane allèrent les saluer comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à les revoir de sitôt. Jake partit ensuite sous la douche après avoir mangé la moitié du frigo, puis ce fut au tour de Leah après qu'elle ait mangé l'autre moitié. Comment pouvait-elle être si mince en mangeant autant ? Après qu'ils aient pris leur douche, nous avons enfin pu partir rejoindre le reste de la troupe sur la falaise. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y avait déjà Sam, Jared, Emily et Auriane, la petite amie de Seth. Comme m'avait prévenue Jake, Emily avait fait à manger pour un régiment. Paul arriva quelques instants après nous. Il salua tout le monde, puis vint vers moi.

- Salut. Je pense que nous n'avons pas été assez bien présentés la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Paul Lahote, je vis ici depuis environ cinq ans, et je suis assez ami avec le garçon que tu as embrassé.

- Salut. Je pense que les présentations auraient pu être plus agréables si tu ne m'avais pas rappelé ce fâcheux incident. Je m'appelle Lina Black, je suis la cousine de Jacob, et Jared est mon meilleur ami. Je vis ici depuis ma naissance, mais je suis partie en France quand j'avais dix-sept ans. J'en ai maintenant vingt-cinq.

- Et moi vingt-sept. Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire en France ?

- Effectivement, c'est un peu indiscret, mais je vais y répondre quand même. Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai été repérée par un photographe qui m'a fait faire un très beau book, qu'il a envoyé à toutes les grandes agences de mannequinat américaines. J'ai eu la chance d'être choisie et, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, mon oncle a accepté que je parte, et je suis donc partie en France, à Paris où mon agence m'avait déjà trouvé un agent. Elle m'a parfaitement encadrée pendant ces huit années, et récemment j'ai décidé de tout arrêter et de revenir vivre ici parce que ce magnifique cadre de vie me manquait. Et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- J'ai fait des études d'infirmier, mais j'ai eu un petit problème pendant mes études, et donc maintenant je travaille dans le garage de ton cousin. C'est vrai que c'est très différent, mais ça paye bien et il n'y a pas trop de contacts avec les autres…

Nous avons continué à discuter pendant pas mal de temps, ce qui nous permettait de nous découvrir un peu plus l'un l'autre. Et quand j'ai décidé de rentrer, Paul me proposa de me raccompagner. Je récupérai donc Puxie, qui, cette fois-ci, était dans les pattes de Sam.

- Mais Puxie, tu vas arrêter de coller tous les garçons que tu vois, comme ça ? T'es vraiment pas possible comme chienne. Imagine quand tu auras ta taille définitive, tu embêteras tout le monde à rôder dans leurs pattes. Bon, en même temps tu ne vas pas me répondre parce que t'es un chien. Aller, en avant miss.

Après lui avoir mis sa laisse, j'allai saluer tout le monde, remercier Emily pour le super repas, puis je partis en direction de chez Jared avec Paul, et Puxie qui courait comme une déjantée devant. J'allumai une cigarette et en proposai une à Paul, qu'il accepta.

- Et sinon, c'était pas trop embêtant de vivre avec Jacob vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

- Tout le monde me pose la question, mais en fait j'adorais. C'était à la fois mon cousin et mon confident : il savait presque tout de moi. Ensuite, quand nous avons grandi, il n'arrêtait pas de me surprotéger, surtout à partir du collège. D'ailleurs on nous prenait souvent pour des jumeaux. On se ressemblait beaucoup. Quand je suis partie, j'ai essayé de le tenir au courant le plus souvent possible de ce que devenait ma vie, mais malheureusement, avec le temps, j'étais de plus en plus occupée et on se parlait moins. Il est d'ailleurs une des principales raisons qui m'a fait revenir ici. J'ai besoin de Jacob dans ma vie, parce qu'il sait ce que je ressens sans que j'aie besoin de le lui dire, et je peux tout lui confier sans qu'il n'ait de préjugé ensuite. En fait, c'est un peu l'homme parfait.

- C'est vrai que Jacob est assez compréhensif envers tout le monde. Et en ce moment, vivre avec Jared, ça ne te fait pas bizarre ?

- Non. Malgré le petit incident de jeudi dernier, tout va très bien. J'ai rencontré Jared en première année de maternelle, le jour de mes trois ans, et mes parents l'adoraient. Je me rappelle encore du premier jour où nous nous sommes parlé. C'était un midi, mon lapin était mort la veille et j'étais toute seule, dans mon coin, toute triste. Jared, déjà avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, est venu me voir et m'a demandé ce que j'avais. Alors, je lui ai tout expliqué et il m'a fait un bisou, puis il m'a prêté sa peluche lapin, et on est devenu comme les deux doigts de la main.

- C'est mignon comme histoire. Tiens, on est arrivé.

- Oh merci, je n'avais pas fait attention. Et merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. A bientôt, je pense.

- Oui, je pense également.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, puis je rentrai à la maison. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais autant confiée à lui. Je le connaissais à peine, mais je me sentais vraiment très à l'aise, presque comme avec mon cousin. Après avoir détaché Puxie, je suis montée dans ma chambre, j'ai enfilé mon pyjama, puis je suis allée me coucher.

**Prochain chapitre en multi points de vue.**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Une review = un teaser.**

**Bonne semaine ! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte, en favoris...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation et cinéma**

PDV Paul

Dès le moment où j'ai croisé le regard de Lina, j'ai su que c'était ELLE. Certains diront que l'imprégnation est le sentiment soudain d'être relié à son âme sœur, d'autres diront que c'est comme si nous ouvrions pour la première fois les yeux sur le monde, que nous regardions tout avec un regard nouveau, un regard dominé par l'amour. Moi je dirais simplement que c'est un sentiment de plaisir intense, de joie, de tendresse qui nous envahit. L'amour n'aura pas le même sens, le même goût avec notre imprégnée, car elle est la moitié de nous-même.

Je pensais que Lina connaissait les légendes Quileutes puisqu'elle en est une, mais je ne savais pas si elle les croyait. Je ne savais pas non plus si elle était au courant de nos mutations. Cette soirée avait été un vrai plaisir, car j'avais pu faire plus ample connaissance avec cette magnifique déesse. Je dois avouer que quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle était mannequin, ça ne m'a pas du tout étonné. Elle est grande, belle et avec de très belles formes. Du coup, la prochaine ronde que j'allais faire avec Jacob allait certainement être dure, parce que depuis que j'avais rencontré sa cousine, j'avais du mal à penser à autre chose qu'elle. Pourtant je n'étais pas romantique pour un sou, et absolument plus sociable depuis ma mutation, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment supporté d'être obligé de devenir quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Mais je m'y étais un peu habitué, et j'étais déjà moins agressif, même si je n'appréciais toujours pas énormément ma condition de loup.

Donc, comme je ne pensais qu'à Lina et que pendant que nous sommes transformés, nous savons ce que pensent les autres, Jacob n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Je suis sorti de chez moi et je suis parti en direction de la forêt, où j'ai posé mes habits à mon endroit habituel avant de me transformer. Je fus rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par mon futur beau-cousin.

_- Paul, qu'est-ce que tu viens de penser à l'instant ?_

_- Moi ? Absolument rien._

_- Un truc avec 'beau-frère' il me semble, non ?_

_- Ah, ça ? Je pensais à ma cousine et à son fiancé, donc mon futur beau-cousin._

_- Mouais, on dit que je vais te croire… Mais en général, on dit cousin par alliance._

_- Ok, je retiens._

J'essayais de penser à autre chose pendant l'heure et demie que j'ai passée avec lui, mais, de fil en aiguille, je me suis mis à penser à la nuit que j'avais passée avec ma dernière conquête.

_- Paul, s'il te plaît, ne me montre pas ça, ce n'est franchement pas agréable._

_- Bah quand tu penses la même chose avec Louane, c'est pas plus agréable._

_- Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, alors bon, je crois que c'est négligeable face à toi._

_- Bon, je crois que tu vas finir par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors… jemesuisimprégnédeLina._

_- Tu peux répéter ?_

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Oui, j'ai compris que les trois premiers mots._

_- Je me suis imprégné de ta cousine._

Un petit jappement sortit de la gueule de Jacob.

_- T'es sérieux ? Monsieur 'je déteste ma condition de loup, je ne m'imprégnerai jamais' a eu le coup de foudre pour ma cousine ?_

_- Oui, je suis absolument sérieux. Non, ce n'est pas une technique pour coucher avec elle et la jeter après. Et oui, je pense très sincèrement que je l'aime._

_- Alors je vais être très clair avec toi. Lina est une fille plutôt émotive, elle met très longtemps pour se remettre d'une histoire qui a mal fini, et quand elle aime quelqu'un, elle ne cache pas ses sentiments. Alors, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui briser le cœur, et tu auras toutes tes chances avec elle si tu es tendre et aimable. Simplement, comme c'est quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire, je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire._

Jacob pensait que je n'avais pas de chance avec sa cousine ? Il se trompait lourdement, car :

1° Je m'étais imprégné d'elle, donc je finirais obligatoirement avec elle, et

2° Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort par rapport à mon romantisme (qui, je dois l'avouer, est quasiment inexistant) j'allais inviter Lina. Peut-être pas au restaurant, ce qui était beaucoup trop romantique pour moi, mais peut-être au cinéma. Comme de simples amis. Un cinéma, ce n'est pas forcément pour un rendez-vous galant.

Quand nous avons fini notre patrouille et que je me suis rhabillé, j'ai décidé d'aller chez Jared pour demander à Lina si elle était disponible pour un cinéma le lendemain. Quand je suis arrivé devant chez mon ami, Lina était penchée sur une moto qu'elle semblait réparer. Je me suis approché d'elle pour la saluer.

- Salut Lina. Je te dérange ?

Elle releva la tête, enleva un écouteur et me répondit.

- Salut. Non, tu ne me déranges pas, je fais simplement quelques vérifications sur la moto.

- C'est la tienne ?

- Oui, c'est mon petit bébé. Je l'ai depuis l'année dernière. C'est mon cadeau de moi à moi pour mes vingt-quatre ans.

- Beau cadeau. Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressait un cinéma, demain ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu as une idée de film ?

- Très certainement American Pie 4.

- Oui, ça peut être bien. Tu me tiens au courant pour l'heure ?

- Ok. Je dois passer ramener sa voiture à Jared demain matin, donc je te préviendrai à ce moment-là ?

- Je ne serai pas là demain à partir de dix heures, et je pense que je rentrerai vers quatorze heures, peut-être quinze. Mais je peux te passer mon numéro de portable, et tu m'enverras un sms demain dans l'après-midi, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas de soucis.

Elle me donna donc son numéro, puis je suis rentré chez moi.

Après une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil, j'ai dû partir patrouiller avec Jared. Une fois celle-ci terminée, nous sommes partis chez Sam et Emily, puis nous avons décidé de partir faire un foot sur la plage. Quand nous y sommes arrivés, j'ai vu Lina au loin, apparemment accompagnée d'autres personnes.

- Jacob, qu'est-ce que ta cousine fait sur la plage ?

- Oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais elle fait un shooting pour Vanity Fair aujourd'hui.

- Elle est vraiment super canon, dit Seth.

Involontairement, un grognement m'échappa.

- Pourquoi cette réaction, Paul ? s'étonna Leah.

- C'est rien.

- Mouais…

Après sa question, Leah me laissa tranquille et repartit se blottir dans les bras d'Embry. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit Lina et moi à leur place ! Hum, je commençais un peu à dérailler, et si je deviens romantique, ça devient grave.

- Paul ? Reste avec nous, Emily a fait des brownies !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, c'était uniquement pour te faire réagir, me dit Leah, littéralement pliée en deux.

- Haha… Parce qu'en plus tu te crois drôle, Leah ?

- Oh oui. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Je te jure, je crois que j'ai jamais vu plus morfal que toi.

Après cette courte interruption, j'ai replongé dans mes pensées. Je me rappelais du grand nombre de filles qui étaient tombées sous mon charme ces dernières années, et avec qui je n'étais resté qu'une nuit. Aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de Lina : elle est l'être parfait. Je ne la connaissais pas encore vraiment, mais le peu de fois où je m'étais trouvé près d'elle, sa perfection m'avait frappé.

J'ai décidé de ne plus penser et de me mettre à jouer au foot avec les autres. J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir aller au cinéma avec Lina. Ce ne serait pas vraiment un premier rendez-vous, mais nous passerions la soirée ensemble. C'était déjà un bon début. Quand nous avons fini le match, Lina était repartie et je lui ai envoyé un sms.

« _Salut, comment vas-tu ?_

_Que penses-tu du cinéma vers 20 heures ce soir ?_

_Paul_ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle répondit.

« _Salut, ok pour le ciné ce soir. On se rejoint là-bas ?_

_Li_ »

Je lui répondis rapidement.

«_ Je peux passer te chercher vers 19h30, si ça ne te pose pas de problème ?_ »

PDV Lina

J'avais passé une très bonne journée. Le photographe était très sympathique, il m'avait mise à l'aise très rapidement. La maquilleuse était également très gentille, nous avions discuté pendant qu'elle me maquillait. J'avais vaguement aperçu les garçons sur la plage, mais j'avais surtout senti la présence de Paul, et j'avais trouvé ça particulièrement plaisant. J'avais eu envie d'aller les voir quand j'ai fini, mais je commençais à avoir froid, alors j'étais rentrée et j'ai attendu avec impatience le sms de Paul. Alors que j'étais en train de chercher à manger dans le frigo, mon portable sonna.

«_ Salut, comment vas-tu ?_

_Que penses-tu d'un cinéma vers 20 heures ce soir ?_

_Paul_ »

Même si ce n'était pas comme si je lui parlais directement, j'étais vraiment très heureuse de recevoir un sms de lui. Je m'étais presque mise à sautiller dans la cuisine.

«_ Salut, ok pour le ciné ce soir. On se rejoint là-bas ?_

_Li_ »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais signé « Li » à la fin. Peu de personnes m'appellent ainsi seulement les personnes que je connais depuis longtemps. Mais même si nous n'avions passé que quelques heures à discuter, je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

« _Je peux passer te chercher vers 19h30, si ça ne te pose pas de problème ?_ »

Quelle belle proposition. Je serais bien allée à moto, mais s'il venait me chercher, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui. Je réfléchis pendant cinq minutes, puis lui répondis.

«_ Ça ne me gêne pas que tu viennes me chercher, merci de la proposition._

_A ce soir._ »

Il était déjà 17h50, alors je partis sous la douche en mettant la musique assez forte. J'ai démarré avec une chanson que j'adore, Good feeling de Flo Rida. Elle me mit tout de suite de bonne humeur. Je suis restée sous la douche pendant une demi-heure, en train de chanter avec le pommeau de douche. Quand je sortis de la douche, je continuai de chanter, sur Domino de Jessi J. J'étais devant mon armoire, toujours en train de chanter, et je cherchais comment m'habiller. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop habillé, ni que ça fasse trop « allumeuse ». J'ai donc opté pour un simple débardeur bleu, un short en lin blanc, une paire de sandales plates couleur crème, et une veste officier couleur taupe. Je me suis attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval que j'ai laissé friser et qui me tombait au milieu du dos. Par contre, j'ai décidé de ne pas me maquiller. Je descendis ensuite donner à manger à Puxie, qui commençait à grandir et à aller progressivement vers sa taille adulte. Il était 19h, et Jared venait de rentrer, suivit d'Embry, Leah et Jacob.

- Ah Lina ! Ce soir on se fait une soirée télé avec les autres, tu restes avec nous ?

- Désolée, mais ce soir je vais au cinéma avec Paul.

Leah s'esclaffa, rapidement suivie par les trois autres.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Rien, rien… C'est juste qu'en général, Paul n'invite aucune fille à une quelconque sortie. Elles finissent dans son lit sans le connaître vraiment, et puis c'est fini. Alors, tu comprendras que ça peut paraitre drôle.

- Non, sincèrement, je ne vois pas en quoi vous trouvez ça drôle. Même si je ne connais pas vraiment Paul, il m'a l'air d'une personne assez sympa et je suis contente d'aller au cinéma avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas couché avec tant de filles sans les connaître, comme vous dites. Et j'ai vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec lui, alors laissez-moi faire. Après tout, c'est à mes risques et périls.

- Li, faut pas le prendre comme ça. C'était juste notre avis, on ne veut pas influencer le tien. On l'aime bien quand même, Paul, me dit mon cousin.

- Mouais… Jared, je vous laisse Puxie. Je pense que depuis la dernière fois tu as vu qu'il ne faut pas laisser trainer trop de choses autour d'elle. Et merci beaucoup de la garder, je te revaudrai ça, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.Je lui ai déjà rempli sa gamelle de croquettes, alors même si elle vient se coller à toi, pas besoin de lui en redonner.

- Oui Lina, je suis déjà au courant de tout ça. Allez, vas-y. A demain.

- Merci tout le monde. A demain.

Je pris mon sac à main blanc en tissu tout simple, et y mis mes clés, mon paquet de cigarettes, mon briquet, mon portefeuille et mon portable. Juste au moment où je sortis de la maison, Paul arriva. Il me fit signe de rentrer dans sa voiture, et quand je me suis assise, il me fit la bise.

**Prochain chapitre très certainement en multi points de vue.**

**Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Une review = un teaser.**

**Bonne semaine ! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci à Galswinthe et Grazie pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 6 : Révélation**

PDV Lina

- Salut Lina ! J'adore comme tu es habillée, c'est vraiment joli.

- Heu… merci. Et merci d'être passé me chercher.

- De rien, c'est…

Bien sûr, il fallait que mon portable sonne juste au moment où on discutait.

- Allo ?

- Oui Li, comme c'est toi qui as fait les courses et qui as rangé le placard, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où sont rangées les chips ? Et les gâteaux pour Puxie ?

- Les chips sont dans le placard au-dessus du four, et les gâteaux de Puxie sont sous la cafetière.

- Ok, merci. Et tu penses que ton chien pourrait lâcher la télécommande avec un gâteau ?

- Mais elle est vraiment pas possible, cette petite ! Oui oui, elle ferait tout pour un gâteau. Pire qu'un ventre sur pattes, dis-je en riant.

J'entendis le bruit du placard qui s'ouvrait puis qui se refermait, ensuite j'entendis Jared parler à Puxie, puis il reprit le téléphone.

- Merci beaucoup. Bon, maintenant que j'ai récupéré la télécommande, va falloir que je la nettoie.

- Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir que je lui apprenne à ne plus rien attraper dans la bouche, parce que là, c'est pas possible.

- T'inquiète pas, tant qu'elle rend l'objet et qu'il n'est pas cassé, ça va. Allez bonne soirée.

- C'était Jared ? me demanda Paul une fois que j'eus raccroché.

- Exactement. Puxie était en train de mâchouiller sa télécommande, et il ne savait pas comment lui faire lâcher. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que je me trouve une maison à moi.

- Mais après, si tu es toute seule, c'est tes affaires qu'elle mâchouillera.

- Non, elle fait ça uniquement quand je ne suis pas là.

Pendant le reste de la route vers Port Angeles, nous avons continué de discuter de tout et de rien.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au cinéma, il y avait une grande file d'attente. On se positionna à la fin, et le silence s'installa entre nous. Mais ce silence ne me rendait pas gênée, j'étais plutôt calme, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir ma place ici, près de lui. La file avançait plutôt vite, et nous avons rapidement pris nos places pour American Pie 4. J'avais vu le premier en France avec Sélène, qui avait voulu qu'on se fasse une soirée entre filles peu de temps après mon arrivée. Nous nous sommes installés au milieu de la salle, juste en face de l'écran, et le film a démarré peu après. C'était vraiment drôle, et plusieurs fous rires nous ont pris. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'être avec Paul, ce soir-là.

PDV Paul

Le film n'était pas particulièrement intéressant, mais vraiment drôle. Et le fait que je sois auprès de Lina ne faisait qu'arranger les choses. J'ai été plusieurs fois tenté de passer mon bras par-dessus son siège, mais je voulais faire les choses bien, pour une fois, et ne pas y aller trop brusquement pour ne pas le regretter. Quand le film s'est fini, nous sommes sortis du cinéma en échangeant nos impressions. Nous nous sommes dirigés doucement vers la voiture, tout en continuant de discuter du film, et une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans la voiture, j'ai mis un peu de musique. Je roulais doucement, car je n'avais pas envie de la quitter tout de suite. La route parut bien trop courte à mon goût. J'avais l'impression que le temps passait trop vite, et nous sommes arrivés en un clin d'œil devant chez Jared. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser sortir de la voiture, je voulais rester avec elle toute la nuit.

- Paul, je dois aller promener Puxie sur la plage. Tu veux venir ?

- Oui, pas de soucis, j'aime beaucoup les chiens. _Surtout s'ils me permettent de rester auprès de toi encore plus longtemps_, me dis-je intérieurement.

Lina rentra dans la maison et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sweat et le chien. Puxie partit en courant devant nous, et Lina vint marcher à côté de moi.

- Merci pour cette soirée, Paul. Je n'avais pas profité d'une sortie aussi agréable depuis pas mal de temps. Quand j'étais en France, les seules sorties que j'ai faites avec mon copain, c'était dans des restos chics, et parfois pour aller voir un match de basket, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Et surtout, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne pensait à moi que quand il avait besoin d'aller à une grande soirée et qu'il voulait être accompagné. Mais je m'étale un peu trop sur ma vie. Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment parler de moi, mais je vais essayer, si tu veux. Je suis né ici, mais j'ai toujours vécu à Chicago, et d'ailleurs mon père vit toujours là-bas. J'ai eu une enfance à peu près normale : j'ai grandi avec la fille de ma belle-mère, qui est plus grande que moi, et j'ai également un petit frère qui a dix-neuf ans. Je n'ai jamais réellement connu ma mère. Mon père est né et a grandi ici. Toute ma famille est Quileute, et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu ici. Mon père m'a dit être parti avec moi à Chicago quand j'étais petit, parce que ma mère ne voulait pas m'élever. Apparemment, mon père l'a mise enceinte sans vraiment la connaitre. Mais quand je suis né, il s'est tout de suite attaché à moi. Mon père s'est marié à une autre femme quand nous étions à Chicago. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma mère, et sa fille a toujours été pour moi une grande sœur, même si nous n'avons absolument aucun lien de parenté. Nous sommes d'ailleurs toujours très proches. Comme je te l'ai raconté la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, j'ai commencé des études de kiné, puis j'ai eu une sorte de problème dans ma vie, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu vivre ici à l'âge de vingt ans. J'ai rapidement essayé de trouver du réconfort dans l'alcool et les filles, mais j'ai rapidement arrêté, du moins pour l'alcool. Je suppose que ton cousin et même Jared, qui est pourtant mon meilleur ami, ont dû te peindre un tableau de moi pas très brillant. Alors, pour que tu le saches tout de suite et que tu ne le découvres pas par toi-même dans un mauvais jour : j'ai un très mauvais caractère. On peut me qualifier de colérique, je suis peu sociable, et j'ai couché avec beaucoup de filles sans avoir aucun sentiment, et sans les rappeler le lendemain. Malgré tout je peux aussi être un homme plutôt stable dans une relation, si j'aime réellement la personne.

J'ai prononcé les derniers mots et la regardant dans les yeux. Je savais que je ne la connaissais que depuis une semaine, mais l'imprégnation me donnait l'impression que je la connaissais depuis toujours.

- Et moi, j'aime les hommes avec des défauts.

J'ai commencé à me pencher doucement vers elle, nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, quand Puxie se mit à aboyer.

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore commencé, mais je vais tout faire pour le publier le week-end prochain.**

**A votre avis, pourquoi Puxie aboie-t-elle ?**

**Bonne semaine ! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser des trois jours de retard. Juste le syndrome de la page blanche, plus que désagréable.**

**Ensuite, je remercie Galswinthe, Cloums et Grazie pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenir**

PDV Lina

Les lèvres de Paul étaient si proches des miennes que si je bougeais la tête, je l'embrassais, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Au moment où j'étais sur le point de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, Puxie se mit à aboyer. J'ai été obligée de reculer de quelques pas pour voir la direction dans laquelle me diriger pour rejoindre ma chienne. Elle s'était éloignée de la plage, et je l'ai retrouvée dans les bois. Je me suis alors un peu enfoncée dans la forêt en l'appelant. Puxie aboyait vers le sud, puis je vis rapidement passer un animal qui avait, je crois, des poils bruns-roux. Paul arriva à côté de moi avec un visage fermé.

- Paul, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres. Je vais te raccompagner, viens.

Je suivis donc Paul à travers la forêt, et nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la maison de Jared.

- Je suis désolé Lina, mais je dois partir. Je te promets, je t'appelle demain.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si soucieux ? Paul, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite. Dès que j'en aurai l'autorisation, je te le jure, tu sauras tout.

Moi qui suis obstinée, je devais pourtant mettre ma curiosité de côté pour une fois, vue le regard ferme et pénétrant de Paul. J'ai déposé un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, et je suis rentrée dans la maison, suivie de Puxie.

PDV Paul

Je partis à reculons du jardin de Jared, puis courus vers la forêt. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je laissai la colère m'envahir sans prendre le temps d'ôter mon bermuda, et j'explosai dans ma seconde nature.

_- Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être avec ma cousine ?_

_- Figure-toi qu'un imbécile vient de nous pourrir notre moment romantique en faisant aboyer le chien. Tu ne pouvais pas attraper ce vampire avant d'arriver à la hauteur de Puxie, non, ça t'était impossible ?..._

_- Paul, s'il te plait, calme-toi. On l'a attrapé, le vampire. Malheureusement, c'était pas un des sept qu'on tente d'attraper depuis longtemps. C'était une rousse, et elle était vraiment rapide, mais on s'en est débarrassé avec Embry, Quil et Leah._

_- Est-ce que Sam est avec vous ?_

_- Non._

Dès que j'entendis la réponse de Leah, je courus en direction de chez moi, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup de gueule et je repris forme humaine. Je pris un short dans l'armoire, puis repartis vers chez Sam.

J'étais à peine arrivé devant la maison qu'Emily ouvrit la porte.

- Sam, combien de temps est-ce que je vais encore devoir attendre avant de pouvoir révéler ma véritable nature à Lina ? En plus c'est une Quileute, elle doit connaitre toutes les légendes.

- Tu t'es imprégné d'elle, donc tu peux lui dire quand tu veux, mais il faut attendre de la sentir capable et prête à assimiler une nouvelle de ce genre. Effectivement, comme tu viens de le préciser, elle est Quileute de pur-sang, il y a donc des chances qu'elle connaisse les légendes.

- Donc, je ne serais pas venu te demander, j'aurais encore attendu plusieurs mois ? Très aimable à toi de m'avoir prévenu.

Je quittai la maison de l'Alpha sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je rentrai à pied jusque chez moi, tout en cherchant une façon de dévoiler à Lina ma véritable nature.

PDV Lina

Je venais de rentrer dans la maison, et Puxie courut dans sa niche, apparemment toujours terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Je suis montée dans ma chambre, j'ai enlevé ma veste et enfilé un gros pull avant de redescendre voir si Jared était dans le petit jardin. J'ai passé la porte-fenêtre, et aussitôt j'entendis les premiers accords de Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley. Jared jouait rarement de la guitare, et encore moins cette chanson. La première fois qu'il l'avait jouée, je suis totalement tombée sous le charme. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de lui, et je regardai ses doigts glisser le long des cordes pour créer la douce mélodie de cette chanson.

Pendant cinq longues minutes, j'ai laissé de côté tous mes problèmes, et je me suis concentrée uniquement sur la beauté de cette musique. Une fois la dernière note jouée, j'ai remercié Jared de m'avoir fait rêver pendant ce cours instant avec cet air magnifique, puis je suis montée dans ma chambre. Je me suis déshabillée avant d'enfiler un vieux t-shirt et un short. Je pris mes écouteurs, mis de la musique calme, et je m'endormis en repensant à cette fin de soirée avec Paul plutôt mouvementée.

PDV Paul

Depuis que j'étais rentré de chez Sam, deux heures avant, j'ai tourné en rond dans la maison à la recherche d'une façon d'annoncer à Lina que les créatures mystiques dont elle avait entendu parler dans les légendes existaient réellement, et que ses deux meilleurs amis, son cousin et moi en étions. Sincèrement, il y a mieux comme nouvelle à annoncer…

J'hésitais entre la façon brutale et sarcastique, du genre « Lina, je te l'ai pas dit, mais je suis un loup. Oh, et avant que j'oublie de le préciser, ton cousin, Jared et Leah aussi », ou alors la façon douce. Par exemple « Lina, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi dans la forêt pour que je puisse te montrer de quoi je parle. Et s'il te plaît, ne panique pas », et ensuite je me transformerais en loup, avec tout le blabla qui suivrait.

Je suis en général assez direct, mais pour Lina, je pourrais devenir quelqu'un que je ne soupçonne même pas. Quelqu'un de bien plus doux, plus sociable et plus aimable. Voilà où se trouve toute la magie de l'imprégnation : dans le fait d'adapter notre personnalité pour plaire à la personne qu'on veut voir et pouvoir aimer chaque jour de notre existence. Pour moi, l'imprégnation était une chose très compliquée, car en l'acceptant j'avais dû, quelque part, accepter ma seconde nature. En me rappelant la façon dont cette « chose » m'était tombée dessus, je commençais à trembler sous l'effet de la colère. Pour me calmer, je pensais à Lina.

Je pris mon cahier de croquis, mon pot de crayon et mes fusains, et j'ai commencé à dessiner son visage. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me concentrer, ses traits se dessinaient presque d'eux-mêmes. Et comme à chaque fois que j'étais plongé dans mes dessins, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Quand j'ai décidé que le dessin était assez ressemblant, j'ai regardé l'heure pour remarquer que plus de deux heures étaient passées. Il était deux heures du matin, et je devais aller prendre mon tour de patrouille avec Seth. Il s'était transformé après la mort de son père, il y avait cinq ans.

Je partis donc patrouiller, et mis à part la trace du vampire que Jake avait tué plus tôt, rien n'attira mon attention. Nous avons patrouillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, lorsque Jared et Quil sont venus prendre la relève. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment parler de ma transformation à Lina, mais je me disais que les mots viendraient d'eux-mêmes devant elle. Je suis donc rentré, j'ai mangé un peu et je suis allé me coucher. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain à quatorze heures. Je suis allé chez Jared, sans savoir si Lina était prête à entendre parler de ma nature de loup. Quand j'arrivai devant la maison, je la vis, assise sur les marches, son IPod posé à côté d'elle et des larmes coulant le long de son beau visage.

**Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et je pense qu'il sera multi points de vue.**

**Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi Lina pleure-t-elle ?**

**Bonne semaine ! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Encore une fois en retard, et je m'en excuse. Sachant que je suis en vacances, je vais essayer de remédier à cette fâcheuse habitude. **

**Merci à Grazie, Galswinthe et mekissa27 pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 8**** : Légendes et comptes de fée.**

PDV Lina

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle Jared avait joué cette musique, la veille, mais le matin suivant, en regardant le calendrier, j'avais compris. Même si cet évènement n'était pas vraiment effaçable de mon esprit, je l'occultais toute l'année. Nous étions le 28 août, le jour des vingt-et-un ans de la mort de mes parents. Exactement un mois avant mon anniversaire, que j'avais toujours horreur de fêter. J'ai décidé toutefois de ne pas trop penser à cet affreux événement, et je fis tout comme si de rien n'était.

Je pris un maigre petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, puis je partis promener Puxie, qui grossissait à vue d'œil. J'allais la promener sur un sentier dans la forêt, puis je fis un peu de cuisine. Simplement, je n'arrivai pas à détourner mes pensées de la nouvelle que j'avais apprise vingt-et-un ans plus tôt, et je finis par craquer. Je décidai d'abandonner tout ce que j'avais en cours, je pris mes écouteurs et je partis m'asseoir sur les marches devant la maison. J'avais pris cette habitude de m'asseoir devant la maison, quand j'étais petite. Dès que mes parents me manquaient, j'allais dehors en espérant voir leur voiture revenir. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, j'avais compris la vraie nature des explications qu'on m'avait données ce 28 août 1991, mais le fait de m'asseoir devant une maison, peu importe où je me trouvais, me calmait rapidement.

Je ne sentais pas vraiment mes larmes couler, jusqu'à ce que Paul arrive et me sorte de mes pensées.

- J'avais dit que je t'appellerais, mais comme je passais par-là j'ai voulu m'arrêter un peu. Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- …

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- C'est… les vingt-et-un ans de la mort de mes parents.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes en exprimant tout haut cet évènement. Paul m'ouvrit ses bras, sans un mot, et je m'y blottis. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, et je me sentis tout de suite en sécurité dans ses bras. Comme si c'était ma place. Nous sommes restés ainsi assez longtemps sans parler, jusqu'à ce que je lui aie posé une question, à mon tour.

- Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état, aujourd'hui, pour entendre quelque chose de ce genre. Je pense que je vais attendre un peu.

- Paul ! Je n'attendrai pas longtemps, je trouverai un moyen de le savoir. Et puis, je crois que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je peux entendre ou pas.

- Très bien, si tu insistes. Mais tu devras quand même attendre ce soir, après la petite réunion que nous ferons chez ton oncle.

Bon, quelques heures à attendre, ça ne devrait pas être impossible.

- C'est d'accord, mais tu viendras me chercher. Non, encore mieux, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce soir. Je dois juste partir une petite heure, alors tu peux rester avec Jared le temps que je revienne. Si tu es d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Je me suis donc levée, suivie de Paul, et nous sommes rentrés dans le salon de Jared. Je suis montée chercher mon blouson, et je redescendis pour mettre mes bottes et prendre mon sac à dos ainsi que mon casque. Je ressortis ensuite de la maison, et partis à moto.

J'allais d'abord rendre visite à ma grand-mère – la mère de mon père – qui habitait une belle petite maison à la sortie de Forks. Je suis repassée ensuite par le centre-ville pour acheter deux lys, les fleurs préférées de mes parents. Quand je me suis garée devant le petit cimetière de la réserve, je sentis les larmes m'assaillir, une boule se former au niveau de mon estomac et ma gorge se serrer. Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis que j'avais quitté La Push, et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Mais je devais être forte, pour eux. J'y rentrais alors et je suivis le petit chemin de terre. Quand j'arrivai devant la tombe de mes parents, je posai mes genoux par terre et y déposai les fleurs. J'ai un peu parlé de ce que j'avais fait pendant mes huit ans d'absence, mais j'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient déjà au courant, car d'après les légendes Quileute, chaque étoile dans le ciel représente une âme disparue. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps au cimetière, car je ne supportais pas l'atmosphère si triste et douloureuse des lieux. Je repartis alors chez Jared, les yeux rougis et le cœur en morceaux.

Mais rien que le fait d'avoir croisé le regard de Paul en rentrant dans la maison m'avait fait retrouver un petit sourire. Il était déjà seize heures trente, et j'ai décidé d'aller faire courir Puxie le long de la plage. Paul m'accompagna, mais nous avons peu parlé. Quand nous sommes rentrés, je suis allée me faire couler un bon bain chaud qui détendrait mes muscles crispés. Quand j'en sortis, j'étais totalement détendue, et je me suis habillée assez chaudement car, même en plein mois d'août, on avait de la pluie et beaucoup de vent. J'enfilai donc un jean, un pull et des converses avant de rejoindre les garçons dans le salon. Il n'était que dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, et nous devions rejoindre la troupe à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Les garçons mirent un match de basket à la télé, pendant que je cherchai les offres des agences immobilières de la réserve et de Forks.

J'avais trouvé quatre petites maisons potentielles. Deux maisons plain-pied, et deux avec un étage. La première était assez moderne d'après la description, avec deux chambres et une grande salle de bain. La deuxième avait une seule chambre, mais un grand salon. Dans la troisième, il y avait également une seule chambre, mais un grand jardin. Et dans la quatrième, il y avait deux chambres, et le salon se trouvait à l'étage. Comme il n'était pas encore dix-neuf heures, j'ai appelé les agences immobilières, et j'ai réussi à avoir la visite des quatre maisons pour le lendemain, car peu de personnes étaient intéressées pour venir habiter dans cette région de l'État de Washington. J'ai regardé ensuite la fin du match avec les garçons, avant que nous ne partions.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la falaise, tout le monde ou presque était déjà là. Il y avait entre-autres Jacob, Louane, Quil, Claire, Embry, Leah, Sam, Emily, Seth, Auriane, Sue et mon oncle. Emily déballa les sandwichs seulement une fois que nous nous sommes assis. Après seulement un mois et demi depuis mon retour, j'avais remarqué qu'ils mangeaient comme des ogres sans grossir. Je m'étais d'abord dit que ça pouvait venir de la constitution Quileute puisque je suis un peu pareil, mais je prends quand même quelques kilos de temps en temps. Mais eux, jamais. Même pas un gramme de plus ou de moins. Une fois que nous nous sommes tous installés, mon oncle prit la parole.

« _Les Quileutes étaient un petit peuple, que tout semblait vouer à l'extinction : leur petit nombre comme le territoire riche en ressources qu'ils occupaient et que beaucoup convoitaient. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la magie qui coulait dans leurs veines._

_Les guerriers Quileutes avaient en effet la capacité de quitter leurs corps et de se déplacer à l'état d'esprit, insaisissables. Sous cette forme, ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, mais pouvaient à loisir les effrayer, déclencher de violentes bourrasques et se faire obéir des animaux, qui seuls les voyaient et les comprenaient._

_Le premier guerrier esprit connu dans la légende est Kaheleha. Le jour d'une attaque, le peuple Quileute prit la mer pour se mettre à l'abri de ses assaillants. Après quoi, Kaheleha et ses guerriers quittèrent le navire sous forme d'esprit et fondirent sur leurs ennemis. Ces derniers avaient de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse pour tirer leurs traîneaux. Les Quileutes retournèrent les bêtes contre leurs maîtres et remportèrent facilement la bataille, effrayant à jamais leurs éventuels ennemis par cet étalage de magie._

_Des traités de non agressions furent signés avec les peuples avoisinants mais il arrivait parfois que d'autres, venus de plus loin, obligent les Quileutes à reprendre la forme d'esprit pour les repousser._

_Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier Grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, tous vécurent heureux, à l'exception de Utlapa, un guerrier aussi avide que fort qui souhaitait user de la magie pour asservir les peuples environnants._

_Etant donné que, sous leurs formes d'esprits, les guerriers étaient en mesure de lire les pensées de leurs pairs, ils découvrirent les projets de l'ambitieux qui fut condamné à l'exil._

_Taha Aki veillait sur son peuple et prenait régulièrement la forme d'esprit pour survoler les environs et s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne guettait. C'est lors de l'une de ces inspections qu'Utlapa en profita pour se transformer à son tour et glisser son esprit dans le corps de son ancien chef avant de tuer le sien._

_Taha Aki, qui perçut de suite ses intentions, ne put revenir à temps et fut condamné à rester esprit._

_Malgré tout, même s'il se trouvait dès lors à la tête de la tribu sans que quiconque ne puisse le démasquer, Utlapa ne put assouvir ses désirs de conquêtes : il ne pouvait plus se transformer en esprit sous peine de devoir en découdre avec Taha Aki et interdit à ses guerriers de se transformer, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas percevoir la présence de leur ancien chef._

_Il oppressa les siens, s'octroyant de nombreux privilèges, tandis que Taha Aki faiblissait. Celui-ci décida d'agir : il convoqua un loup féroce pour tenter d'assassiner son propre corps, mais le fourbe Utlapa resta en retrait derrière les siens, n'hésitant pas à laisser un jeune homme, qui croyait protéger son chef, se sacrifier à sa place._

_Taha Aki en éprouva un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de capituler. A l'agonie, il eut cependant l'idée de prier le loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre avec lui et l'animal accepta._

_Taha Aki retourna vers son peuple et, par son attitude, laissa supposer à certains que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire._

_Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida d'aller contre les ordres de son chef et prit la forme d'esprit. Taha Aki l'imita et lui narra toutes ses mésaventures. Malheureusement, Utlapa s'en aperçut et égorgea sur le champ le vieux guerrier._

_La colère submergea alors Taha Aki qui fit preuve d'une nouvelle magie : de bête qu'il était, il se transforma en homme._

_Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à l'enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki : il était bien plus splendide car il était l'incarnation de son esprit. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie._

_Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais Taha Aki avait désormais la force du loup et le tua rapidement._

_Taha aki rétablit l'ordre et interdit désormais les voyages spirituels car il savait que cette idée de voler le corps d'autrui risquait tôt ou tard de venir à l'un d'entre eux, à présent que l'idée avait été semée. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister._

_Dès lors, Taha Aki ne vieillit plus. Lorsqu'un danger menaçait, il se transformait en loup pour combattre ou effrayer l'ennemi. Certains de ses fils furent capables, comme lui, de se transformer. La vie de Taha Aki dura autant que celle de trois vieillards et lorsqu'il rencontra celle qui fut sa troisième épouse, sa véritable « moitié », il décida de cesser ses transformations, afin de vieillir et mourir avec elle._

_Bien après que Taha Aki ait abandonné son esprit lupin, alors qu'il était vieux, des troubles éclatèrent : des jeunes filles disparurent dans une tribu voisine, qui accusa les Quileutes d'en être la cause. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le responsable puisqu'ils savaient tous, pour lire les pensées de leurs pairs sous forme de loups, qu'aucun d'eux n'était coupable. Le fils et cinq de ses compagnons découvrirent une chose inconnue à la drôle d'odeur, qu'ils décidèrent de suivre. Taha Wi décida de renvoyer les plus jeunes pour faire leur rapport à la tribu et poursuivit sa route, avec ses deux frères. Ils ne revinrent jamais._

_D'autres fils partirent à leur recherche, en vain, et ne revinrent pas non plus._

_Lorsqu'un an plus tard les disparitions reprirent, les guerriers présents réussirent à vaincre la créature, mais seul l'aîné de la troisième femme, qui était aussi le plus jeune de la meute, survécut. Yaha Uta, le survivant, narra ce qui s'était passé et décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'ennemi ainsi que la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de l'anéantir : le déchiqueter en petits morceaux._

_Mais lorsqu'on déposa au sol ces morceaux, ils se mirent à se souder les uns aux autres et il fallut y mettre le feu pour en venir à bout définitivement. Ils appelèrent cette créature Sang Froid._

_Il ne restait plus qu'un seul guerrier, le jeune Yaha Uta, lorsqu'un nouvel ennemi arriva, désireux de venger le premier. Celui-ci massacra tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, incapable de résister à l'appel du sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut l'immense loup. Yaha Uta combattit avec vigueur mais fut tué. Son père, aussi vieux soit-il, se transforma et courut à son tour vers la créature._

_La troisième épouse venait de voir mourir son fils et ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort de son époux._

_Elle prit le couteau de l'un de ses fils encore trop jeune pour pouvoir se transformer et approcha de la créature qui ne se soucia pas d'elle tant elle était faible. La femme planta le couteau dans son propre sein, éclaboussant la créature qui, poussée par son instinct, se détourna du loup pour satisfaire sa soif. Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent sur sa gorge._

_En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisi de fureur, se transformèrent à leur tour et vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père._

_Taha Aki resta une journée couché auprès de son épouse et, sans reprendre forme humaine, s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus en revenir._

_A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les Sangs Froids furent l'exception. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois et c'était suffisant car ils se transmirent les uns aux autres leur art de combattre ces créatures._

_Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge adulte : ce n'était que lorsque l'ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait. » _*****

Quand mon oncle eu terminé de raconter la légendes, je me rappela qu'il me contais la même quand j'étais enfant mais je n'y comprenais toujours rien.

- Lina, tu veux bien me suivre sur la plage ? Me demanda Paul avec un regard légèrement insistant.

* Comme vous l'aurez très certainement remarqué, ce texte appartient à Stephenie Meyer et je n'ai fait que le coller ici.

**Prochain chapitre avec deux ou trois points de vue différents, je n'ai pas encore bien choisi.**

**Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Une review = un teaser.**

**Bonne semaine ! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Un super grand merci à mes revieweuses Galswinthe, Grazie et mekissa27.**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture ! :p**

**Merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 9 : Révélation**

PDV Lina

Paul se trouvait face à moi sur la plage. Il me fixait depuis près de cinq minutes sans bouger. Son air si sérieux me faisait presque paniquer, mais sa présence me rassurait. Tout d'un coup, il prit une grande respiration et se mit à parler.

- Si ton oncle nous a rappelé les légendes de notre tribu ce soir, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suppose que tu les connaissais déjà avant, mais avec ce que je vais te dire ce soir, elles vont prendre tout leur sens.

Paul cessa de parler une fois de plus et comme un court instant auparavant, la panique et la per s'emparèrent de mon âme.

-Paul, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me semble inquiet ? Pourquoi ma tu demander de venir ici avec toi ? Lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Comme si ma main lui avais fait prendre conscience de ma présence, il reprit la parole.

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te sembler bizarre, mais, Lina… je suis un loup.

L'étonnement me coupa la parole. Mon cerveaux se mit à bouillonner, je n'arrivais pas à imprégner les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Un homme loup ? Tout simplement impossible, il me fallait une explication qu'importe soit elle. Mais je sentais avec certitude que je pouvais croire ce que me dirais Paul. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'exprimer à haute voix ce que je venais de penser

-Tout va bien Lina ? Tu viens de pâlir d'un coup, je sais que ça peut être choquant ce que je viens te dire mais dit moi que tu vas bien. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur ou te choquer. Quoique je me doute bien que ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on va t'apprendre à chaque coin de rue. Tenta-t-il de me dire pour essayer de faire sourire mais j'étais encore trop sous le choc pour avoir compris l'intégralité de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ainsi, pour être sûr que ce que j'allais dire avais un sens, je le dit d'une traite.

- J'ai peut-être un esprit trop rationnel, mais je ne peux pas y croire. Je veux dire, comment pourrais-tu devenir un loup ? Je suis désolée Paul, mais sans preuve je ne peux pas y croire, dis-je, abasourdie et avec la très étrange impression que Paul se moquait de moi.

- Il te faudrait donc une preuve, c'est ça ?

- Absolument, répondis-je, catégorique, en sachant pertinemment qu'un être humain de base ne pouvait pas se transformer en loup.

- Très bien. Attends un petit instant ici, et ne bouge pas. Mais surtout, ne t'inquiète pas quand tu verras un grand loup couleur argent sortir des bois, me dit-il avant de partir dans la forêt qui se trouvait derrière lui.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un loup argent sombre apparaissait devant moi. Je suivis ce que me dit Paul et ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais un frisson de panique me parcouru. Le loup gigantesque qui se tenait devant moi ne pouvait tout simplement pas être un loup normal. Le loup s'approcha doucement de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher un mouvement de recul. Ce loup avait pratiquement la taille d'un cheval ! Mais une fois qu'il fût vraiment près de moi, je remarquai ses yeux. Des yeux d'humain. Ils étaient si expressifs qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas appartenir à une bête sauvage.

- … Paul ?

Le loup inclina la tête comme pour affirmer qu'il était bien l'homme que j'appréciais. Quand j'eu pris la décision de m'approcher un peu de lui et une fois que j'eu trouvé tout le courage dont j'avais besoin, je posai ma main sur sa tête. Mon cœur ce mit à battre extrêmement rapidement et j'étais vraiment effrayer pour faire le moindre autre geste. Mais une fois ma main posais sur sa tête, je remarquai que ses poils étaient incroyablement doux, on aurait dit un ours en peluche sortit du magasin.

Quand il repartit, je me mis à penser à toutes les légendes que j'avais appris depuis que j'étais enfant, si les loups exister, pourquoi d'autres êtres imaginaires n'existerais pas ? Par exemple, des fées, des elfes ou pourquoi pas des vampires pour continuer dans le surnaturelle ? Je dois avouer qu'étant de nature vraiment très rationnel, j'avais du mal à ne serais-ce qu'imaginer que ce que je viens de vivre est belle et bien réelle. Ainsi, à partir de maintenant devrais-je m'attendre à apprendre toute autre de sorte de nouvelle dans ce genre ? Puisque j'étais dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu revenir Paul et ce n'est qu'en entendant sa forte voix près de moi que je réagis qu'il était de nouveau à mes côtés.

-J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir effrayée ? Me demanda Paul avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses beaux yeux marron.

Je voulais lui répondre que je ne m'attendais pas à cette taille pour un loup, que voir qu'un homme pouvais ainsi se transformer en un loup si gros Mais je ne pouvais m'empêchais de le dévisager. Je voulais voir si quelque chose avait changé sur lui mais apparemment rien du tout

- Donc tu es bien le magnifique loup argent qui vient d'apparaitre devant moi ? Demandais-je légèrement incrédule. Pour répondre à ta question, non, tu ne m'as pas vraiment effrayé, enfin quand même un peu, mais j'étais sûr intérieurement que c'étais toi. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas comment un homme peux ce transformer en loup, d'autant plus vu la taille de ton loup.

- Pour le fait que nous nous transformions, je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment explicable, ça nous tombe dessus comme ça, d'un coup. Et pour la taille ça dépend des loups. Même si je suis le plus grand dans ma taille humaine, ce n'est pas le loup le plus grand de la meute. Je ne veux rien t'apprendre d'autre ce soir parce que ça risquerais de t'effrayais encore plus, je voudrais juste te donner des détails sur notre constitution, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je t'écoute. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire en e demandant ce dont il était capable en plus d'être un loup gigantesque.

-Nous ne sommes pas des êtres immortels, comme certains contes le disent. Par exemple, si nous faisons une chute immense, ou encore si on se brise la nuque, on va en mourir. Par contre, nos simples blessures guérissent extrêmement vite, bien plus vite que des humains normaux. Un bras cassé, par exemple, prend au maximum trois jours à se ressouder. On a également une température corporelle plus élevée, d'environ 42°C. Je pense que tu as remarqué que nous étions assez grands, et nous sommes aussi très rapides.

- 'Nous' ? Mais vous êtes combien ? Demandai-je, totalement perdue, essayant de me faire à la nouvelle réalité que je découvrais et qui chamboulais ma vision de la vie.

- On est dix. Veux-tu que je te dise maintenant qui sont les loups de la réserve, ou préfères-tu que je te l'apprenne un autre jour ? Mais peut import le moment dont je t'en parle, tu n'auras le droit de parler de ma révélation qu'au personne dont je te citerai les noms et à leurs compagnons, les autres personnes de la tribu ne connaisse pas l'existence de notre deuxième corps. Me dit-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux que je ne lui avais jamais vu et qui me fit comprendre que je devais vraiment faire attention.

- Non, dis-le-moi tout de suite, que je sache avec qui je peux en parler.

- Tout d'abord il y a Sam, c'est le chef de notre meute, c'est notre Alpha. Il y a également Embry, Quil, Leah et Seth. Il y a également ton cousin, et Jared. Et les deux plus jeunes, des jumeaux, viennent de nous rejoindre, et ils ont dix-sept ans. Il s'agit de Colin et Brady Fuller. Donc puisque c'est personnes là sont des loups, tu peux en parler à leur petites amis, c'est-à-dire Emily, Claire, Auriane et Louane. Et dans les dernières personnes concernées, il y as ton oncle, Sue et le grand-père de Quill.

- Ok, heu… Je crois que c'est suffisant pour ce soir. Je vais d'abord essayer de digérer ces infos, parce que là, c'est un peu trop d'un coup.

-Je te comprends et c'est pour ça que je ne désire pas t'en apprendre plus pour ce soir.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu dois m'apprendre et qui sont aussi choquant ? Demandais-je soudain inquiète.

-Il reste encore quelques éléments que je ne t'ai pas encore appris et je souhaite attendre demain que tu es digéré tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir.

-Oui, demain, c'est une excellente idée. Dis-je soudain rassuré de ne rien apprendre de plus ce soir.

-Souhaite-tu que je te raccompagne jusque chez Jared ?

-Avec plaisir. Lui dis-je en lui posant un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Nous prenons donc la direction de la maison de mon meilleur ami dans un silence assez serin mais qui me permit de penser et de réfléchir plus précisément à tout ce que j'avais appris pour ce soir.

**Il se peut que d'ici quelques chapitres je transforme cette histoire en rating M. Héhéhé ! :p**

**Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Une review = un teaser.**

**Bonne semaine ! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je souhaite tout d'abord vous demander pardon pour ce retard faramineux.**

**Je voudrais ensuite remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mes fictions.**

**Je remercie notamment oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe et Grazie pour vos reviews.**

**Ensuite, à tous les invités qui me laissent des reviews, merci également à vous, et n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire ! ;)**

**Enfin, je voudrais vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, donc je ne sais pas quand je le posterai.**

**Maintenant, laissons place à la lecture !**

**Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7**

**Chapitre 10 : Demande en mariage**

PDV Paul

Le lendemain de la révélation de ma condition de loup, Lina devait aller visiter les maisons qu'elle avait repérées la veille, et quelques jours plus tard elle devait partir à Los Angeles pour faire un shooting. Embry était déjà déprimé car Leah partait avec elle. Jared était un peu triste parce que Lina allait déménager, et moi j'étais un peu déçu. Je venais à peine de lui avouer la réalité de ce qui se passait entre nous, et elle partait déjà une semaine loin de moi. Mais elle m'avait dit que c'était le dernier contrat qu'elle avait signé, et qu'après nous pourrions passer plus de temps ensemble, quand elle rentrerait de Los Angeles.

J'avais donc décidé de passer la semaine à New-York chez Kim, la fille de ma belle-mère. Elle avait le même âge que moi, et je l'avais toujours considérée comme ma sœur. Elle savait presque tout de moi, et moi d'elle. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vue, c'est pourquoi il y avait de grandes chances pour que nous enchainions quelques soirées dans des bars branchés de la ville. Mais en attendant, je devais aller patrouiller dans la journée, puis nous avions prévu une soirée chez Jake et Louane pour fêter l'anniversaire de cette dernière.

PDV Lina

Aujourd'hui j'allais visiter les maisons que j'avais repérées la veille, et j'avais décidé d'y aller avec Leah pour avoir aussi son avis. Les trois premières visites étaient assez satisfaisantes, mais arrivée devant la quatrième maison, j'ai tout de suite pensé avoir trouvé la perle rare. C'était la maison avec le salon à l'étage. J'allais avoir beaucoup de travaux à faire, mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce lieu. L'agent immobilier m'annonça donc le prix de location, et il me prévint qu'elle serait disponible après deux mois. Nous sommes ensuite rentrées à la maison pour faire notre valise pour notre semaine à Los Angeles. Puisque j'aurais seulement une petite journée d'occupée avec mon shooting, nous avions décidé de passer une journée à faire du shopping, une autre à la plage, et pour les trois autres journées nous n'avions pas encore décidé. Peut-être irions-nous à Walt Disney, ou visiter les Studios Hollywood ? Après avoir fait ma valise, nous sommes allées chez Leah pour essayer de lui trouver quelque chose d'autre que des vêtements de sport.

- Leah, rassure-moi… Tu as bien des shorts en jean, des débardeurs, et au moins un maillot de bain deux pièces ?

- Oui, pour le maillot de bain j'en ai même trois. Mais pour les shorts et les débardeurs, ça n'est que des vêtements de sport.

- Bon, je crois qu'une séance shopping va être plus qu'obligatoire. Allez, en voiture.

Il nous restait encore trois bonnes heures avant l'anniversaire de Louane, et comme je savais exactement dans quels magasins nous devions aller, cela ne nous prendrait pas trop de temps. Nous sommes donc allées à Port Angeles, et nous avons enchainé quelques magasins. Tout d'abord j'ai déniché à Leah quelques débardeurs classiques, deux ou trois dos nu, et des shorts en jean. Puis, comme j'étais partie sur ma lancée, nous sommes allées lui choisir quelques paires de sandales, et deux paires de bottes pour l'hiver. Nous avons fini par les sous-vêtements. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de boutiques dans cette ville, nous avons tout de même trouvé de quoi faire. Après deux heures et demie, nous sommes rentrées à la réserve. J'ai déposé Leah devant chez elle avec ses sacs, et je suis rentrée chez Jared. Paul était dans le salon, et Puxi était allongée à ses pieds.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi Puxi est allongée aux pieds de Paul ?

- Je sais pas, mais quand je suis rentré dans la maison elle est tout de suite venue se coller à moi, et quand je me suis installé sur le canapé elle s'est mise à mes pieds.

- Waouh, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle fait ça ! Et ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle se calme un peu de temps en temps.

Je passai devant le canapé, embrassai Paul, puis allai faire la bise à Jared avant de monter déposer mes sacs dans ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche.

Je me dépêchai pour ne pas être en retard chez mon cousin. Une fois sortie de ma douche express, j'enfilai une robe bustier bleu ciel, qui me tombait au milieu des cuisses, avec une grosse ceinture blanche au niveau de la taille, je mis des sandales blanches, et je me fis une queue de cheval. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Paul me regarda avec des yeux gourmands. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui et j'avais déjà l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours.

-Lina, est ce que je pourrais te parler ? A propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Dis-je en l'entrainant dans le petit jardin, derrière la maison.

Une fois la porte refermer et que Paul est vérifier que Puxie n'en n'avais pas profité pour aller faire un petit tour, il prit la parole avec une fois de plus un air inquiétant.

- Il y a une dernière chose que je dois te dire, Lina… Je… je me suis imprégné de toi la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, chez Jared.

- 'Imprégné' ? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement, ça, 'imprégné' ? demandais-je, interloquée.

- C'est quand un loup trouve son âme sœur. C'est plus fort qu'un coup de foudre. Cela arrive lorsque le premier regard est échangé, sans que le loup puisse lutter contre. Quand un loup s'imprègne de son âme sœur, plus rien ne compte. C'est comme si, tout à coup, on ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle que notre âme sœur exerce sur nous. On peut faire n'importe quoi pour elle, devenir n'importe qui. On peut devenir son protecteur, son amant, son ami ou son frère. L'aimée a le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, mais en général elle l'accepte, car l'imprégné est alors « sa moitié », comme s'il n'avait été créé que pour elle.

- Alors c'est pour ça que je me sens si bien près de toi, que j'ai besoin de te voir ? Ce n'est donc pas un amour sincère ? Tout est dû à ce phénomène lycanthrope.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, et surtout à accepter, pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas vécu. Mais il y a toujours de l'amour dans une imprégnation. Même si je ne te connaissais pas avant, je suis irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi. J'étais totalement réfractaire à ce phénomène avant que ça ne m'arrive, parce que je pensais comme toi que l'amour ne pouvait pas réellement existé s'il venait d'une seconde nature que ne possédais pas tous les hommes.Mais maintenant je sais que j'avais tort, parce que tu m'apportes le bien-être qu'il me manquait avant. Je ne suis pas un grand romantique, mais avec toi je découvre des parties de ma personnalité que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Tu es désormais tout pour moi. Tu as changé ma vision du futur. Tu es arrivée dans ma vie sans même que je ne m'y attende, et j'en arrive à me demander comment j'ai pu vivre auparavant sans toi. Dès la première fois où je t'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de te dire que je t'aimais, je ne voulais plus te quitter. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris l'expression « Je t'aime aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et moins que demain ». Je suis devenu maintenant l'homme passionné que je critiquais avant, mais c'était simplement parce que je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Donc, oui, ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre est en partie dû à l'imprégnation, mais sache que je t'aime tout de même, et plus que tout.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- C'est tellement beau ce que tu viens de dire, Paul. Je… je pense que je t'aime aussi, mais je veux prendre le temps. Le temps de te découvrir, d'avancer petit à petit dans notre relation, pour tout faire comme un couple normal. Je veux que tu me fasses sentir que tu m'aimes, que tu cherches à me séduire, pour que je n'aie pas l'impression que c'est un sentiment forcé. Je sens que ça peut fonctionner entre nous, mais seulement si on y va pas à pas.

- Sache que je ferais tout pour être avec toi. Alors peu m'importe le temps nécessaire pour que nous y arrivions, je suis prêt à attendre une éternité pour toi. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas un bon caractère.

- Je m'en fiche, je te prendrai comme tu es.

Paul déposa ses mains sur mes joues et approcha doucement son visage du mien. Je sentis son souffle effleurer mes lèvres. Je glissai lentement mes mains autour de son cou, et posai lentement et délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, qui me paraissaient bouillantes. Je fermai les yeux pour me laisser entièrement aller à ce baiser. Je me sentais comme transportée dans un autre monde, plus rien n'existait mis à part lui et moi, absolument rien ni personne d'autre. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, nous avions le souffle haletant, mais je me sentis merveilleusement, incroyablement bien.

Nous entendons ensuite Jared frappais à la porte fenêtre et nous montrais ça montre. Je repris mes esprits puis une fois rentrais dans la maison, j'allai prendre mon sac à main et ma veste.

- En avant messieurs, je n'attends plus que vous. Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais détacher après le choc de la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. J'espérais sincèrement que c'était les dernières nouvelles de ce type.

- A tes ordres Lina, me répondirent les deux garçons en mimant les gestes de deux soldats.

En dix minutes nous sommes arrivés chez Jake et Louane. Quand Jake m'ouvrit la porte, il me lança un regard un peu paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jake ?

- J'aurais besoin de te parler, s'il te plaît. Tu peux me suivre dans le jardin ?

Je le suivis en espérant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de grave.

- Bon, écoute… Pour le moment je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais je voudrais… demander Louane en mariage ce soir. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un beau cadeau pour ses vingt-cinq ans, mais le seul problème c'est que je suis une boule de nerfs. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le bon moment, que ce ne soit pas bien fait…

-Jacob, est-ce que tu t'ai imprégné de Louane ?

-Heu oui, mais comment connais tu l'existence de ce phénomène ?

-Parce que Paul vient de me l'expliquer, il m'as aussi appris que tu étais un loup et donc, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à te voir comme avant. Bon maintenant, pour Louane, je pense qu'en tant que cousine, je peux dire que je te connais. Donc, première chose, je suis sûre d'avance que tout va très bien se passer. Deuxièmement, tu vas te détendre, parce que c'est mauvais de stresser autant, et troisième chose, tu vas rentrer immédiatement dans la maison et lui faire ta demande en suivant ton instinct et ton amour pour elle, et tu ne sortiras pas avant de l'avoir faite.

- Mais…

- Pas de 'mais', j'ai dit tout de suite, l'ai-je coupé d'un air autoritaire, mais avec un grand sourire.

Jacob me décocha un sourire coincé et rentra de nouveau dans la maison. Je le suivis, puis m'installai sur le canapé à côté de Paul, ainsi que de Sam et Emily qui était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Seth, Auriane, Colin et Brady étaient assis par terre. Quil était assis dans un petit fauteuil avec Claire sur les genoux. Embry, Leah, Jared et Louane étaient en train de ramener à manger et à boire sur la table. Je voyais les bouteilles d'alcool défiler, et je me dis que la soirée risquait d'être un peu mouvementée.

Une dizaine de minutes après que Jake et moi soyons rentrés dans la maison, il demanda à Louane de le suivre dans le jardin, et tout le monde s'agglutina devant la porte vitrée et Paul m'enlaça et me murmura qu'il avait prévenu tout le monde que j'étais au courant de leur seconde nature et de l'imprégnation. Quand il eu fini de me parler, je me reconcentrer sur mon cousin qui venais de poser un genou en terre, et semblais parler depuis un long moment. Le visage de Louane s'illumina peu à peu par un magnifique sourire, et quand mon cousin sortit un écrin rouge de sa poche et qu'il l'ouvrit, elle se mit à pleurer et lui sauta au cou. Embry ouvrit la porte et alla sauter sur mon cousin. Je vis ce dernier lever les yeux au ciel mais sourire. Il revint vers moi, me colla un gros bisou sur la joue et me remercia de l'avoir rassuré.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés dans le salon, et Louane, Claire, Leah, Auriane et moi sommes allées danser sur quelques chansons de Nickelback. Une fois que le CD fut fini, Leah me tendit un verre de mojito. Au cours de la soirée, nous avons pas mal dansé, et j'avais même peut-être un peu trop bu. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de verres, mais assez pour être un peu bourrée à la fin de la soirée. Je me suis rappelée avoir encore pas mal dansé avec les filles, ainsi qu'avec Paul et mon cousin. Je me suis souvenue aussi d'être sortie de la maison pour rentrer chez Jared, accompagnée de Paul. Mais en me réveillant le lendemain, j'ai eu un mal de tête horrible, et je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivée jusqu'à mon lit.

**Il se peut que, d'ici quelques chapitres, je transforme cette histoire en rating M.**

**Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Bonne semaine ! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon, je crois que le retard devient mon meilleur ami et je m'en excuse sincèrement mais j'étais un peu à cours d'idée ces dernières semaines. **

**Merci à Grazie, jonzac, ****oliveronica cullen massen** **et fuyuki417 pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Un grand merci à ma Beta-lectrice : Caladwen7 qui as corriger chacun des chapitres et grâce à qui je peux améliorer ma fiction.**

Chapitre 11 : Voyage

* * *

PDV Leah

Enfin, le jour du départ pour Los Angeles était arrivé. J'avais hâte de découvrir cette grande ville ensoleillée ! Il faut dire qu'en vingt-cinq ans d'existante, je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de sortir de l'État de Washington… Passer une semaine seule avec ma meilleure amie, c'était vraiment un super programme. On n'avait pas pu se retrouver seules entre filles depuis qu'elle était revenue de la France, et j'avais des tonnes de choses à lui raconter. De plus, j'allais pouvoir la voir sous le feu d'un appareil photo de professionnel. Elle qui est magnifique en temps normal, elle doit devenir une vraie déesse une fois passée entre les mains des maquilleuses et autres habilleuses professionnelles !

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de ma rencontre avec cette petite bouille d'ange. Elle venait d'arriver chez Billy, et comme j'étais voisine de Jacob, ainsi que dans la même classe que lui, je passais beaucoup de temps chez lui. A ce moment, Lina était renfermée sur elle-même, elle ne parlait pas du tout avec les enfants de notre âge, et ne communiquait avec son oncle qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle habitait déjà La Push avant, mais était en maternelle à Forks même si ce n'était pas bien vu que les gens de la réserve se mélangent avec le reste de la population. Donc, un jour où je jouais avec Jack, Lina s'était assise sur les marches devant la maison et nous regardait jouer. Billy était venu lui dire quelque chose tout bas à l'oreille, et Lina était alors venue timidement jusqu'à nous, puis elle m'avait demandé d'une toute petite voix : « Est-ce que tu veux être ma copine ? ». Et quand je lui ai répondu oui, elle m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, et elle m'avait dit : « C'est toi le chat ! ». Et vingt ans plus tard, nous sommes toujours inséparables.

* * *

PDV Lina

Il restait moins d'une heure avant que nous arrivions à Los Angeles. Enfin nous pouvions voir un peu de soleil ! Depuis que j'étais revenue sur ma terre natale, je n'avais vu qu'un ciel gris. De plus, cette semaine avec ma Lily allait me faire le plus grand bien. J'avais besoin de décompresser, et seule Leah arrivait à me faire penser à autre chose qu'à tout ce que j'avais appris et que j'avais encore un peu de mal à digérer. On a prévu tellement de choses que je vais sûrement être épuisée en rentrant à La Push, mais je veux profiter de cette semaine pour raconter à Leah tout ce qu'il s'est passé en France. Parce que même si j'essayais de lui téléphoner de temps en temps, il y a beaucoup de détails que je n'ai pas pu aborder.

Dans l'avion, Leah ne cessait de me parler d'Embry. Elle avait l'air extrêmement heureuse avec lui. Ça faisait un peu moins d'un un qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais ils avaient déjà l'air de tout connaitre l'un de l'autre. Je crois que c'est l'imprégnation qui fait cet effet. Elle m'a aussi parlé de Louane, et m'a raconté la rencontre de cette belle inconnue et de mon cousin. C'est la jeune tante d'Auriane, la petite amie de Seth, et ils se sont rencontrés alors que Jacob allait chercher Seth chez Auriane. Autant dire que c'était le destin qui les avait mis sur la route l'un de l'autre. N'est-ce pas ce qui s'était aussi plus ou moins passé pour moi avec Paul ?

Mais pourtant, à présent, je me dis que ce n'était pas le destin mais nos deux âmes qui s'étaient attirées pour se compléter, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si mon père était lui aussi un loup, et si mes parents s'étaient imprégnés. Il fallait que j'en parle à mon oncle, qui le saurait certainement. Et lui, d'ailleurs, s'était-il imprégné de tante Sarah ? Si oui, dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il pu se remarier alors qu'on a toujours dit que l'imprégnation ne pouvait pas se briser, et que lorsque l'une des deux âmes mourait, l'autre la suivait de chagrin ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux poser ce genre de question à mon oncle, mais je verrai quand je serai de retour à La Push. Pour le moment, nous allions atterrir et profiter du soleil californien. Puxi restait chez Jake toute cette semaine, j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas faire trop de bêtises.

* * *

PDV Paul

J'étais arrivé tôt le matin à New-York, et c'est avec plaisir que j'ai retrouvé Kim, ma belle-sœur. Elle avait prévu des tonnes de choses pour cette semaine. Quand elle est en vacances, elle ne supporte pas de ne rien faire, et donc tous les soirs elle sort. Grace au travail de son meilleur ami, elle avait accès à un grand nombre de boites branchées de « la Grosse Pomme ». Louis, son meilleur ami, était DJ, et il mixait dans deux ou trois boites différentes par semaine, donc Kimmy avait décidé que nous irions le voir dans chacune des boites où il se produirait.

Kim et Louis s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'elle était arrivée à New-York. Elle cherchait un appartement pas trop cher, c'est-à-dire en colocation, au centre de cette ville. Elle avait trouvé un tout petit appartement, mais la jeune fille avec qui elle était en colocation était trop bizarre pour elle. Ensuite elle avait rencontré Louis, un jeune homme d'origine française par son père, sur le campus de la fac d'art. Il était à la fac uniquement pour faire plaisir à ses parents, et au bout d'à peine trois mois il avait décidé d'abandonner la fac pour consacrer tout son temps à sa passion : le mixage. Alors, quand ses parents ont appris qu'il avait arrêté ses études, ils ont arrêté de payer le loyer de son appartement et lui ont dit qu'il devait financer lui-même tous ses frais de vie à partir de ce jour.

Comme lui et ma sœur s'entendaient particulièrement bien, ils ont décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble, et un an plus tard, la meilleure amie de Kim, Morgane, est venue à

New-York pour faire ses études, et elle est donc venue se rajouter à la troupe. A l'heure actuelle, Louis et Morgane sortaient ensemble, et apparemment, au dire de ma sœur, ils ne seraient pas loin du mariage. Je connaissais Morgane depuis pas mal de temps, puisqu'elle vivait elle aussi à Chicago et que nous étions tous les trois dans la même école, et j'étais très content pour elle.

Kim était célibataire et professeur de dessin dans une école spécialisée. Elle voulait arrêter les cours et se consacrer à la peinture, notamment en réalisant une série de tableaux qui lui tenait à cœur, mais elle n'avait pas assez de fonds pour ça. Je savais bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ses deux amis, mais si elle pouvait revenir à la Push, elle pourrait peut-être prendre des cours à mi-temps dans le lycée de la Push et commencer ses tableaux le reste du temps ? Je pensais lui parler de cette alternative avant de repartir.

Pour le moment, nous venions d'arriver dans l'appartement, qui avait encore changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu, l'an plus tôt. Il avait modifié les couleurs, l'agencement, et de nouveaux tableaux avaient fait leur apparition.

- Kim, tes tableaux sont tout simplement magnifiques. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais de si belles œuvres.

- La musique.

- Quoi, la musique ?

- Je trouve mon inspiration dans la musique. Il me suffit de choisir une musique bien particulière, selon le thème du tableau que je désire, et cela vient tout seul. Je fais alors des croquis sur papier, et je n'ai plus qu'à reproduire tout ça sur la toile avec les couleurs que je veux.

- Et bien, c'est tout simplement magnifique, ma chère sœur, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Hé, dis-moi, tu as encore grandi ou je rêve ?

- Non non, tu as parfaitement raison. J'ai encore 'un tout petit peu' grandit, et je fais actuellement un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit, mais ça vient de mes gènes amérindiens qui ressortent. Si jamais tu viens à La Push, tu verras qu'on est quelques-uns à être aussi grands, bien que je sois le plus grand. Bon, où sont les deux amoureux que je les salue ?

- Ils sont partis faire les magasins. Ils ont décidé récemment de refaire leur chambre, et donc de changer absolument tout. J'ai décidé de leur peindre un tableau pour leur nouvelle chambre. Et je pense également que je vais bientôt déménager pour leur laisser leur intimité, mais je ne sais pas encore trop comment faire. En fait, je ne peux pas encore me payer un appart' toute seule, avec mon seul loyer, et il est hors de question que je me remette en colocation si c'est pour retomber sur une folle comme cette Alexandra. Elle m'a vraiment fait peur, à la fin.

- Je voulais attendre un peu avant de te parler de ça, mais je pense que tu devrais venir à La Push avec moi. Tu sais, la vie n'y est pas très chère, les gens y sont charmants, et tu auras tout le temps de créer tes tableaux. Il y a un lycée où ils voudraient installer une section art, alors je me suis dit que le poste pourrait te convenir.

- Paul… C'est super gentil de ta part de me proposer ça, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai ma vie, mes amis, et mon poste ici.

- Ne me donne pas ta réponse tout de suite, mais promets-moi juste d'y réfléchir pendant la semaine.

- D'accord, mais…

- Pas de 'mais', et parlons d'autres choses. Alors, comment va ma petite Morgane ?

- Arrête de l'appeler 'petite Morgane', elle n'aime pas ça et tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, mais elle encore plus petite que toi, et tu ne dépasses pas un mètre soixante-cinq, alors pour moi elle est petite, c'est tout.

Nous avons continué de discuter, et une fois que Louis et Morgane sont rentrés, et que j'ai salué nos deux tourtereaux, je partis sous la douche.

Une fois celle-ci terminée, je décidai d'enfiler une chemise blanche, dont je retroussai les manches au-dessus des coudes, et un jean noir, avant de rejoindre ma sœur dans le salon. Il était dix-huit heures trente, et Morgane était en train de faire à manger, tandis que Louis préparait ses disques et que Kim était penchée sur un tableau. J'en profitai pour les observer de plus près, et noter tous leurs changements de look depuis ma dernière visite.

Kim est une fille de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux blond-roux qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos, même s'ils sont toujours attachés en un gros chignon flou. Elle a une peau un peu bronzée, et de grands yeux bruns. Elle s'habille de façon très recherchée, et je l'ai rarement vue avec des talons : elle porte toujours une paire de doc Martens bordeaux ou alors des baskets, et en été une paire de sandale plate. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille à porter des jupes, sauf en été où elle s'habille de façon un peu bohème. Elle a un piercing au nez et un autre à l'oreille. L'ensemble est vraiment très joli.

Morgane, elle, est beaucoup plus simple. Elle est vendeuse dans un grand magasin de musique, et joue de la batterie dans un petit groupe qui se produit de temps en temps dans un bar de New-York. Elle s'habille dans des vêtements assez amples. Elle a de bonnes formes et n'est pas une copie conforme de toutes ces filles ultra-maigres. Elle a la même taille que ma sœur, des cheveux coupés en carré et de couleur noire, la peau assez pâle et les yeux bleus.

Quant à Louis, il est de type Européen, c'est-à-dire la peau blanche, les cheveux châtain, les yeux marron, et il mesure environ un mètre soixante-dix. Mais ses cheveux sont longs, attachés en chignon, et il ne s'habille pas en chemise-pantalon. Il porte des jeans délavés, légèrement troués, et des t-shirts représentant des groupes plus ou moins connus. Certaines personnes les compareront à des hippies, mais moi j'aime vraiment beaucoup leur style de vie. Quoique j'aime également celui de Lina. Je ne pourrais pas ne pas aimer la façon d'être de Lina… A mes yeux, elle est parfaite.

* * *

PDV Lina

Quand nous sommes toutes les deux arrivées à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, j'ai immédiatement senti les rayons du soleil envahir les lieux, et je me sentis comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je ne dis pas que le temps de La Push me déplaisait, mais un peu de soleil de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. Leah a pour habitude, avec sa nature lupine, de se promener avec un simple t-shirt à manches courtes, mais moi, avec toutes les couches que j'ai repris l'habitude de porter, je commençais légèrement à cuir. Je retirai donc mon pull une fois que nous avons récupéré nos valises. Nous sommes ensuite sorties de l'aéroport pour nous mettre à la recherche d'un taxi, que nous avons trouvé après vingt minutes. Nous sommes alors arrivées une petite trentaine de minutes plus tard dans un bel hôtel non loin de la plage, et pas trop cher. Nous sommes rentrées dans un grand hall très moderne, avec de grands canapés et quelques fauteuils qui donnaient une ambiance très cosy.

- Bienvenue au Custom Hôtel*, mesdames. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? nous demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bonjour. J'ai réservé une chambre pour deux personnes au nom de Black, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Effectivement, votre chambre se trouve au cinquième étage, chambre 558, me dit l'hôtesse en me tendant deux clés.

- Je vous remercie.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, et je vous souhaite un agréable séjour au nom du Custom Hôtel.

Nous avons ensuite pris l'ascenseur qui nous mena au cinquième étage, et quand nous nous sommes trouvées dans notre chambre, nous étions ravies. Il s'agissait d'une chambre de taille moyenne, avec une moquette noire et des murs blancs. Un grand lit deux places était au centre de la pièce, avec une table de chevet en bois clair. Une petite télé se trouvait à gauche du lit, et juste en face se trouvait une fenêtre qui nous donnait une superbe vue sur Los Angeles.

Comme nous sommes arrivées en début d'après-midi, nous avons eu un repas servi dans l'avion, et comme il était quinze heures nous avons décidé d'aller nous promener aux alentours de l'hôtel pour découvrir un peu cette ville ensoleillée. Toutes les terrasses des bars étaient envahies, et la plage était noire de monde, mais nous pouvions découvrir la véritable vie qui se menait ici. Comme nous n'avions pas pris de pension complète, nous cherchions un petit restaurant sympa. Leah trouva un petit restaurant français, et elle me dit qu'elle avait toujours voulu goûter à la gastronomie française. Nous y rentrions donc, et le serveur nous proposa une table pour deux dans le fond de la salle. Quand Leah vit les plats, elle fut étonnée de voir tous les animaux que l'on pouvait faire cuire. Elle fut intéressée par du lapin à la moutarde accompagné d'haricots verts, et je pris du poulet basquaise. Leah se régala avec son lapin, et trouva le goût très intéressant. Une fois le repas terminé et le restaurant payé, je décidai de passer un coup de fil à Paul. Je l'avais quitté le matin même, mais il me manquait déjà. Après quelques sonneries, j'entendis sa magnifique voix à l'autre bout du téléphone, et comme à chaque fois que je lui parlais je me sentis merveilleusement bien et calme.

- Allo ?

- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? lui demandais-je.

- Ha Lina, c'est toi, me dit-il en riant. Tout s'est bien passé, et je suis très heureux d'être avec ma sœur, mais tu me manques. Et toi, ton voyage s'est passé comment ?

- Vraiment très bien. On a passé tout le voyage à discuter, et on a une très belle vue de notre chambre. Tu sais, tu me manques aussi. J'ai hâte de rentrer à La Push, parce que ça voudra dire que c'est définitivement la fin de ma carrière de mannequin, et donc qu'on pourra passer tout notre temps ensemble.

On continua à parler pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis il dut raccrocher parce qu'il partait en boîte avec sa sœur et une amie. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de raccrocher, puis j'allais prendre ma douche avant que je n'aille me coucher.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours et je pense qu'il arrivera bientôt et pour les lectrices de mon autres fictions, le chapitre est terminé et désormais entre les mains de Caladwen7**

**Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Une review = un teaser.**

**Bonne semaine ! :D**


	13. Petite annonce d'excuse !

Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donner d'excuse plus tôt pour le fait que ça fasse un très trèès long moment que je n'ai pas poster je vais remedier à ça le plus vite possible et je m'excuse encore mais avec les cours et mes petits problèmes d'ado ^^ je me suis vite retrouver déborder avec une longue période ou l'envie d'écrire n'étais plus présente.

Je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension et je vais tout faire pour me rattraper au plus vite. :)

Moimoi


End file.
